Tomorrow
by Maho-chan
Summary: Tsukasa is abducted by his mother and her SPs, and then rescued by a desperate Tsukushi, thus beginning their journey to find safety so that they can finally be together. UPDATED: Part 6
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. I admire Kamio-sensei so much:)

* * *

_Characterizations based upon the Hana Yori Dango Manga Volume29. This fanfiction was originally written in response to reading Margaret 2001, Issue ¾ when it was released five years ago. There will be spoilers up until volume 29 in this story._

_Author's Notes (6/21/06): Hi everyone! This is one of my old stories that I am working on and plan to finish someday soon. I began writing this story in 2001 and first posted it on the HYDML while following Hana Yori Dango as it was being serialized in Margaret Magazine.  
_

_Please see my author's page for more information about the progress of The Engagement and this story in the future! Hope you enjoy reading:)_

_(2001) Thanks to my wonderful editor and "publisher", Rita B, my other great editors, Lelu and Antigone, for all their comments and support!_

**

* * *

Tomorrow  
A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

Part 1**

Edinburgh, Scotland  
November 10, 2001  
10:00 PM

Rain was all Tsukushi could make out as she hurriedly walked through the city streets. Her footsteps made soft pattering noises as she stepped quickly past house after house, looking for the Domyoji Mansion. As she adjusted the hood of her rain jacket over her short hair and pushed her wet bangs out of her eyes, she thought back to all the circumstances that had brought her to this foreign city. The familiar emotions arose again as she relived the memories of the past year's experiences in her mind.

* * *

January 13, 2001  
The Domyoji House  
Suburbs of New York City 

"You have some nerve coming here Makino Tsukushi," Kaede said with undisguised malice in her voice. "Coming to make a fool of yourself halfway across the world."

"I want to see Domyoji. Let me see him please," Tsukushi said angrily, looking Kaede straight in the eye. "I am not leaving until I do." She felt her determination falter a bit as Kaede scrutinized her with a glacial stare.

'_I won't give up!' Tsukushi thought. 'Everyone is counting on me to have courage. And Domyoji, I owe him this gesture, this promise. Every time, he's come for me. Every single time, and not once have I ever shown him what that meant to me. This time I want Domyoji to know. I want to do this for him to repay all those times.'_

'_And besides, I need to scold that moron for making me wait that day on the roof.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kaede's snide voice.

"My, you are persistent, aren't you? It is amazing how much effort you are putting into trying to ruin my family! You broke up my son's promising engagement, created strife between myself and my own children, and have blatantly insulted me countless times. Your lack of understanding of your own depravity is astonishing. Well, you'd best go home." Kaede sneered and made a motion with her hand towards the front gate. "You won't be seeing my son ever again." She turned and began to walk into the house, carrying the large bouquet of blood red roses that she had freshly cut.

Tsukushi stared at her in disbelief.

'_I can't believe this! How can this woman act as though she alone has control over people, that she has the right to treat others as though they were pawns to be removed or kept depending on her whims?" she thought angrily, squaring her shoulders and planting her feet firmly on the ground. "How can she be so removed from reality and people's feelings? She may be right, that Domyoji and I are not meant to be. This may be a wasted effort, all of this.'_

'_If we are doomed then so be it. However it will not be because of this woman and her schemes.'_

Tsukushi cleared her throat nervously, then calmly and with a twinge of iciness in her voice, said out loud:

"It is amazing to me how someone can be so cruel and insensitive to those around her. You call me a fool; you are a larger one for your lack of integrity. Don't you feel shame for the unhappiness you have caused your children? Don't you feel remorse for how you have destroyed lives for your own selfishness? The sad reality is you will never be able to force Domyoji to do as you wish. Even if you remove me, he will never bend to your will. To force Domyoji to do anything is impossible. It is amazing how little you know about your son."

Tsukushi rushed to catch up to Kaede, to run in front of her and look her straight in the eye.

"Depraved. I think that is your situation not mine. I will find him, and you can't stop me." said Tsukushi, smiling coldly. Kaede's eyes narrowed at her words.

Tsukushi turned and began to walk toward the open door, her footsteps quickened with the determination to find Tsukasa. She stopped short as Kaede spoke again.

"Makino-san. I think that it is time that you leave. Again, you are missing the reality of the situation." Kaede's voice was as smooth as ice "He isn't here. And fortunately for my family and me, you'll _never_ find out where he is."

She smiled amusedly at Tsukushi's surprised look. "Really, did you think it would be that easy?" Kaede walked up to Tsukushi until they were shoulder to shoulder and then said conspiratorially, "You underestimate me Makino-san."

Tsukushi simply stared straight ahead, her fists clenching and unclenching, trying her hardest not to give in to her strong emotions.

'_I want to punch her, to hit her, this woman that has hurt her son and her daughter to the core of their being, has hurt my friends, and ruined countless lives.' Tsukushi thought._

_"But the weight of those words 'You'll never find out where he is.' Why does my heart feel so heavy, so afraid?'_

Her courage faltered, and her anger swelled, as she considered Kaede's words.

Tsukushi simply stood there, trying to keep control, attempting to hold up the façade of strength, even though she was dying inside from the self doubt, the fear that fate was once again against her.

'_I may have lost him, I may not be able to see him again. I may not be able to control my own destiny.'_

These thoughts caused her to cringe inwardly.

'_Baka,' Tsukushi scolded herself. "I am Makino Tsukushi. It is my fate to struggle. Whatever the outcome, I will fight her, for Domyoji and for myself. Using the courage that everyone has given me. Even if I fail, I will still fight. Even if my tomorrow is without him"_

She shuddered as she imagined the possibility of her world without Domyoji in it. Pushing that horrible thought out of her mind, Tsukushi gathered her unswerving determination.

'_I will not give up.'_

Tsukushi opened her mouth to retort, when Kaede continued on, her voice deceptively pleasant, ever the actress and hypocrite.

"Why don't you go do some sight seeing? I am sure you have never been to the United States before! Someone poor like you may never be able to come back again! Why don't you enjoy your stay, I understand you have some friends here. You could take them and go to the Statue of Liberty or Central Park. There is always the Metropolitan Museum of Art, but I doubt that you know anything about famous artists, being so poor and lacking the opportunity to educate yourself in the arts. Well, you should at least try it out. Your journey does not have to be a complete waste!"

All of this was said with a fake smile firmly plastered on Kaede's perfect face.

"Here, I will help you by having someone drive you. Sumida, Kobayashi, please show Makino-san to the door. She will be leaving, and never coming back."

Saying this, Kaede gave a haughty laugh and walked away as two men in dark suits strode over to Tsukushi and took her arms.

Tsukushi stared in shock. That anyone would dare be that insulting amazed and horrified her. She couldn't even reply. She had no idea how to even begin conveying her disgust.

Kaede's laughter echoed throughout the foyer of the Domyoji house.

Tsukushi was suddenly shaken out of her stupor when she felt firm pressure on her arms. Each word began to sink into the turmoil inside her mind. Finally, in the clamor of her thoughts she found her courage again, and more importantly, her voice.

"You…..You witch!" Tsukushi shouted at Kaede's retreating form, straining against the henchmen that held her back. "I will find him, and you will see me again! Do not doubt that! You're the one who has underestimated me! This isn't finished! It's your effort that is complete waste." She laughed loudly, feeling angry and frustrated. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Tsukushi kicked and struggled as they dragged her out to the black car waiting in the front of the house. She held back her emotions, until she was tossed onto the curb at 42nd and 3rd, right in the neighborhood where Thomas and his friends lived. Watching the car slowly drive away, Tsukushi stared numbly at it, the tears finally spilling over.

* * *

February 2, 2001  
Thomas' Apartment  
New York City  
3:00 am 

_Darkness._

_The sound of footsteps on ice._

_Numbing coldness._

_A maze of trees._

_And in the distance, the frozen pond._

Tsukushi awoke with a start, sitting up in bed and gasping with fear.

"Domyoji."

* * *

March 17, 2001  
The Maple Hotel  
5th and Broadway  
New York City 

Tsukushi was running, and she couldn't catch her breath.

'_I have to make it to the banquet in Maple Hotel in time. Before Kaede discovers me.'_

She was racing through the city streets, a hurried "excuse me" uttered as she brushed past the throngs of people still walking after dark.

'_I can catch him, the witch will not be able to act in front of all those people. We can finally see each other again!'_

Hope swelled inside her heart. Dodging people left and right, she reached the front door of the hotel, and entered, looking anxiously around for Tsukasa in the huge foyer.

It was too late.

Two of the guards rushed forth to restrain her and hold her back, stifling her cries as she watched Tsukasa being dragged across the foyer by another set of suited men, no doubt more of Kaede's minions.

She gasped, he looked thin, and pale, dark circles rimming his eyes. But he was here, she could see his face, his curly hair, the redness of his lips. Tsukushi's heart soared at seeing him, even in this situation. He was here. Suddenly, his image blurred as tears began to form in her eyes.

Tsukasa's appalled expression at the sight of her made her heart pound as she stared at his face, which she hadn't seen in months.

Tsukasa struggled against the henchmen, punching and kicking.

"Makino? How did you get here! What are you doing here? I thought…You idiot, I tried to protect you. Why aren't you in Japan? Where are Sojiro, Akira and Rui? Listen Makino, you need to leave, this isn't safe, you don't know."

Tsukushi struggled to free herself, and was rewarded by the grip on her arms tightening painfully and the hand over her mouth pulling her head backward.

One of the men holding her said in a seething voice "Makino-san, I would advise you stop fighting us. For your own good."

Terrified by those words, Tsukushi watched as Tsukasa's eyes turned angry, and his expression filled with rage.

"Let me go! Take your hands off her! I will kill you do you hear me? LET ME GO! MAKINO!" He shouted, trying to move towards her.

"Domyoji!" Tsukushi cried, her voice muffled by the hands covering her mouth. Her eyes widened in fear as she heard the clicking of high heels fast approaching.

"Tsukasa, really, you should keep your voice down. What will people think?" A smooth voice scolded.

Realizing the source of those words, Tsukushi groaned.

Kaede.

A queasy feeling filled Tsukushi's stomach as she was once again affixed with a familiar frosty stare.

"So we meet again Makino-san. Well, again, you have surprised me. Really, your tenacity is very admirable. But again, as will always be your fate…you lose. Tsukasa, come."

"You Hag, let me go! Makino, go back to Japan. Wait for me there! MAKINO!" They were dragging him, he was roaring at Kaede, as she calmly led them out the door of the hotel, amidst the scandalized stares of the passerby on the street.

"This isn't happening. Not again. No please, not again!" Tsukushi cried out against the hands on her mouth, beginning to shake with fear.

Tsukushi, her cries muffled behind the hands on her mouth, suddenly bit down hard. One of the men suddenly let go, holding his hand in shock. The other feebly tried to grab onto her, but she had already made it to the door.

"Domyoji! DOMYOJI!"

She was greeted with the sight of a black limousine pulling away from the curb, and the muffled sounds of Tsukasa's own frantic shouts. She ran after the car, trying to catch up with it, to catch up to him. People shouted at her as she nearly collided with them, jumping over trash and stumbling on the cracks in the sidewalk. Tsukushi was still screaming his name, and running as the limousine turned a corner and disappeared from her sight.

"DOMYOJI!"

* * *

April 3rd, 2001  
Thomas' Apartment  
New York City. 

Cold. It was so cold.

Tsukushi turned and huddled against the pillow, her head pounding with pain. Coughing, her body convulsing with the force of her gasps for breath, she rolled over and lay on her back. Blearily she looked up at the ceiling, clutching the thin blanket around her body, in a futile attempt to warm herself. Her eyes closed once more as her feverish mind took over.

'_Domyoji, you baka, we can't kiss in the middle of the street! I am not a foreigner, I can't do this! STOP!'_

'_Geh, you are always such an animal. Simple and an idiot. I can't believe I fell in love with such a man! My luck is definitely bad.'_

'_Domyoji! Domyoji! Come back please…No. Don't do this, Don't go! Don't!'_

She was crying, he had left her and she had really lost him. Images appeared in her mind, and she fought against them, as though they were real.

Kaede standing over her and laughing in her face, holding Tsukushi's Saturn necklace and grinning as she smashed it in her fist.

Domyoji being dragged kicking and screaming from the hotel. Kaede slapping him as he called her a bitch.

The limousine driving away.

She struggled to rise, to get away, escape her own mind, but they continued, her nightmares her fears. All her remorse from the past, all her insecurities, they came in waves to haunt her.

She cried, fingers grasping the bed sheets.

'_I didn't mean to hurt you Domyoji.'_

'_Time and Time again I've felt that I loved you.'_

Sweating, Tsukushi's head rolled from side to side. The feelings of pain intensified, as familiar darker hallucinations ensued.

_In the distance, the frozen pond glittered, illuminated by some unseen light._

_Startled, she looked up as lightening traced a jagged path across the sky and the rumble of thunder resounded through the sky._

_The trees closed in around her ominously._

_Her frightened heartbeat sounded like the loudest of drums._

_Tsukushi continued to walk, numbed by the cold rain that fell around  
her._

She awoke from her feverish dreams as arms suddenly lifted her from the bed, voices penetrating the haze of her mind.

"My god, how long has she been like this? Makino, listen to me, Makino…"

"She has been sick for a while, I didn't know what to do, she said that she was feeling better a couple hours ago, just a little tired."

"She has a 106 temperature! Hurry Thomas! Get her things. We need to go to the hospital. Makino, can you hear me?"

"Hanazawa Rui?" She asked blearily. "Hanazawa Rui, is Domyoji with you? I need to talk to him, He is avoiding me…I called him and called him and he won't answer."

Tsukushi suddenly gripped Rui's shirt as she looked up at him, her vision blurry from her fever.

"Hanazawa Rui, why? Why couldn't I do this? Why couldn't I do this for him? He's gone and he's never coming back…" she sobbed brokenly.

"Makino, it's alright. Makino, you are very sick, please try to relax…We need to go, is her stuff ready?"

"Hanazawa Rui, it doesn't matter anymore. None of it. She won." Tsukushi's head lolled as she passed out.

"Thomas, we have to get her to a doctor! NOW!"

* * *

April 7th, 2001  
4 days later  
Memorial Hospital  
New York City 

"Why didn't you call me before?" Tsubaki cried holding Tsukushi's hand as she lay in the hospital bed.

Tsukushi looked over at Rui who sat nearby, his normally subdued expression replaced with one filled with concern.

Ashamed, she looked back to Tsubaki and answered. "I didn't want to bother you, I thought I could do it myself, I thought that I could do this for him on my own, show him myself, just like all the times he came for me."

"We will find him Tsukushi...I promise you. I cannot believe the lengths my mother would go to keep you two apart." Tsubaki nodded determinedly, patting Tsukushi's hand. We will not let her have her way."

"Oneesama." Tsukushi couldn't even begin to voice her gratitude.

* * *

November 7, 2001  
Months later  
Thomas's Apartment  
New York City. 

Hope and disbelief.

"I found him Tsukushi! He is in Scotland! My mother is in Hong Kong on business, she won't be able to stop us this time!"

"…." The words were caught in her throat.

"Tsukushi, don't go without us, stay there and we will meet you to go get him. Do not go without us! These new SP's are dangerous, we don't want you to get hurt." Tsubaki's frantic voice traveled through the phone line. "Please! For your own safety, wait for us. We will get him back, I promise! Just wait for us….."

* * *

November 8th, 2001  
JFK International Airport  
New York City 

"Gomen Oneesama," Tsukushi whispered, as she handed her ticket to the attendant and boarded the plane.

They were all hurrying to New York, the rest of the F4 and Tsubaki, all of them coming to help Tsukushi.

She hadn't listened to their pleas and hadn't waited for them. Instead she had gone ahead to face the obstacles alone.

'_Maybe I am truly an idiot.'_

Tsukushi thought as she buckled her seat belt and nervously prepared for the long plane trip.

In her mind the memory of his face smiling at her as she said "Meet you tomorrow for lunch on the roof?" materialized.

"Sure" he had replied confidently, smiling also.

'_Domyoji, I will see you tomorrow. For sure.'_

Tsukushi felt the plane rise into the air, and watched the NY skyline become smaller and smaller in the tiny window.

_

* * *

_November 10th, 2001.  
The Present Moment.

All of these memories swirled in the haziness of Tsukushi's consciousness as she continued to walk. The feeling of insurmountable obstacles, of love and happiness dangling on an unreachable thread was more real in this instance than any other.

She was closer to finding him than she had ever been before.

"I just want to see you," Tsukushi whispered as an image of Tsukasa staring at her in annoyance then looking tender with love, appeared in her mind.

"Just once more." She kept walking as a lone tear flowed down her cheek.

"Even if tomorrow never comes."

_

* * *

AN (6/21/06): To be continued… _


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango._  
_

_(Original AN from 2001): Based on events from Margaret 3/4 2001. Thanks to Rita for editing, encouragement and suggestions! Spoiler alert: Episode 32 of the anime and Manga vol. 19._

_AN (9/19/06): Tomorrow, part two has been re-edited, revised and reformatted from the original version I posted in 2001 on the Hana Yori Dango Mailing List. Changes include a name change for one of the side characters. As always, I hope you enjoy reading this story. Please let me know if you do. :)_

* * *

**Tomorrow**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

**Part 2**

* * *

Edinburgh, Scotland  
November 9, 2001  
10:45 pm 

All of it was meaningless.

Without her.

Tsukasa stared morosely out the huge window into the courtyard behind the Domyoji house. In the daylight it was a beautiful garden, with a sprawling grove of oak trees, large Grecian statues, and a cobble patio complete with stone benches. He had spent many an hour simply looking out this window, staring at what would have been a romantic setting, if he had Makino with him under different circumstances.

But he didn't have her with him, and instead of romantic, it was simply another part of a carefully created prison, made with bars of wealth and power, conceived from his mothers will to keep them apart.

Tsukasa continued to stare, confronted by the torrent of rain pouring into the garden. The gloominess mirrored his emotions. He splayed his hand out against the window, pressing his forehead against the glass.

"I miss you," he said to the darkness outside. It had been months since he had seen Tsukushi and had held her in his arms. The days had become torture, as he was forced to live like a prisoner in his own home, forced to submit to his mother's orders.

His mother and the new henchmen she had sent after him…

Tsukasa's hand clenched into a fist as he thought about the danger that Tsukushi was in.

_If they lay a hand on her, if they hurt her…I WILL kill them..._

Tsukasa thought angrily, barely able to keep his control.

_They wouldn't be able to keep me from her, if it weren't for the threats…_

* * *

December 17, 2000  
San Francisco, CA  
Maple Hotel 

"What exactly does the old lady want with me? And who are you people?" Tsukasa glowered at the crowd of suited men that surrounded him, then stood and grabbed one by the neck, attempting to force him to speak.

Silence.

The man calmly looked at him and then with very strong fingers detached himself from Tsukasa's grip. Looking unaffected, the man reseated himself in his chair.

_What is going on here? _

Tsukasa looked around him with growing apprehension.

_Makino. _

There was danger in this new situation, something he had not expected. Tsukasa looked at the guards that surrounded him. Twenty-five men in gray suits were standing and or had seated themselves around him in the various chairs or on the bed, all with expressionless faces of stone. The guards were truly frightening in their similarity and stoicism…..all but one young Japanese man, in the very back of the room. Tsukasa looked at him with interest, attempting to avoid the chilling feeling that emanated from the cold stares of the other men around him. He watched the man look up at him in nervousness, and then look away guiltily. Tsukasa continued to stare, giving him his angriest look, trying to find some way to outlet his anger and fear. Suddenly, a slight creaking resounded throughout the otherwise quiet room, and all attention turned towards the door.

"Tsukasa-sama, please have a seat." A smooth voice said calmly. Turning towards the direction of the sound, Tsukasa found the voice belonged to a tall graying Japanese man with a chilling smile. The elderly man held out a chair and motioned towards it.

"I will not sit, damn you! What were you doing lurking around Makino's apartment?" Tsukasa shouted. "Why am I here? I am going back to Japan. This has gone too far, I demand to know what the old lady wants!"

Tsukasa furiously grabbed the man's lapels and shook him, raising him a foot off the ground. Shocked gasps filled the room as the men rose and surrounded Tsukasa, attempting to stop his assault.

"Sir!"

"Please put him down."

They all had strange, overly polite voices, as they implored him to stop. Looking into the man's eyes, Tsukasa realized that he was looking at him with amusement. Used to being feared, Tsukasa was taken aback by this reaction. He tightened his grip, causing the man to gasp a bit as the pressure on his collar restricted his breathing.

"Tsukasa-sama." The man still had that same controlled voice, even as his face turned red with the constriction of his throat. "If you do not put me down, I can guarantee that you will regret it. I believe we said we would have you come with us quietly. However, I suppose we didn't impress upon you the importance of this. Your Makino-san is being followed at this moment, and we won't do anything to harm her, as long as you cooperate."

Tsukasa's eyes widened in horror, as he slowly let the man go. Looking around the room, he was again confronted by the same stony faces.

_Makino is being followed? The old lady must be desperate. And these new henchmen, there is something very wrong here… _

Regaining his breath, the elderly man straightened his lapels, and continued on "My name is Fujihara. You are here because your mother feels you have too much freedom in Japan, which allows you to spend time with that worthless girl."

Tsukasa clenched his fists in anger and glared at Fujihara angrily.

_Worth-less?  
_

"We are here to keep an eye on you and make sure you follow your intended path. I have personally been working for you mother since you were small, removing obstacles out of your way to greatness. I am committed to that task, and will follow the president's current wishes to protect your future by separating you from that girl. I am sorry it has come to force, if only you had listened to her in the first place and placed your affections in more desirable ground."

Fujihara absently looked at his watch and then continued.

"Well, what is done is done; this is now your new home. You will be enrolled in school here and will not return to Japan until we have taken care of Makino Tsukushi's future, removing this pebble from your path. These are your mother's orders, and I suggest that you get used to them. You will never see that poor insignificant girl ever again."

_Insignificant? Pebble? _

As those words sunk in, Tsukasa saw red.

_How dare he insult Makino! _

His heart beat faster as his anger rose.

_ No one insults Makino. NO ONE. _

As Fujihara turned to leave, Tsukasa brought his arm back to punch him in the jaw. He was interrupted as Fujihara looked back, with another amused smile.

"And Tsukasa-sama, if you so much as step out of line, I have no reservations in informing my men in Japan that they are allowed to act. So if you want to protect your beloved Makino-san, I suggest you cooperate with us. I cannot begin to stress the seriousness of the situation. We are following her at all times and have been given orders to do what is necessary. She will be hurt if she attempts to get in the way again. Do I make myself clear?"

Taken aback, Tsukasa pondered Fujihara's words.

_The most important person in my life. _

A dull sickening ache crept slowly into his stomach.

_I have to protect her, at all costs. Even if it means staying away from her…I can't let anything happen to her. This is my fault…my fault. I was the one who decided we would go on a real date, regardless of the circumstances. _

Suddenly overcome with guilt, Tsukasa remembered another time, a different place, where she was in danger and his actions decided the outcome.

Fear clouded his judgment as he ran to the warehouse, clutching the lock of brown hair in his hand.

_Makino._

The sinister creak of a door opening and closing, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the enormous room.

"He's here."

_Where is she? _

"Thanks for the invitation." Tsukasa said calmly, although his feeling of dread increased moment by moment.

_Makino…_

"So you finally made it, you're late."

"So let's get on with it. What do you want with me?"

_Makino, where are you?_

"Oh nothing too difficult, you just stand still and we will take care of everything." One of the kidnappers sneered at him, patting the head of a baseball bat menacingly. Warily, Tsukasa watched him, considering his options.

Suddenly, he heard her voice, shrill and afraid.

"Why did you come?" Makino's shout echoed throughout the warehouse. Her voice breaking, words accentuated with sobs "Why? You simple-minded idiot! Baka..."

The man in front of him moved aside at that moment, and Tsukasa's mind reeled as he saw her crouched on the ground behind one of the thugs, her blood staining the collar of her shirt.

_No. Makino…NO! _

He almost lost his control then, almost ran to her without thinking. But somehow he held onto his composure, realizing that every move in this dangerous game was critical to her safety.

Tsukasa watched numbly as one of the men grabbed Tsukushi's hair and pulled her head up, pointing a pair of scissors at her temple.

"If you make a wrong move, the bitch gets it with the scissors."

Tsukasa stared, paralyzed, seeing the tears shining in Tsukushi's huge brown eyes, watched her shake with fear. He was horrified at the sight of her bloody face, her scraped knees, the ropes binding her hands and feet. Her terrified eyes met his and he couldn't breathe. He never wanted her to look like that, to _feel _like that, ever again.

"Makino." Tsukasa's tone was even and controlled, while inside he was screaming. He wanted to pull her to her feet, cut the ties, carry her away in his arms and hold her. He wanted to make the fear go away, to make her eyes shine with laughter. He wanted to...

_Protect her.  
_

There was no question about his decision. Bracing himself for what was to come; Tsukasa looked into her eyes, and promised himself.

_I will always protect you. I'll do anything. Anything. Don't look like that…Makino…My fault, all of it…I love you…_

"Don't look at me with that beat up face Makino. Close your eyes."

It was this memory, which brought the understanding that once again, her safety was in his hands.

_Never again. _

Feeling the stares of the SPs boring into his back, Tsukasa considered his options. Slowly, he looked around the room and then at Fujihara before he spoke.

"I will not allow Makino to be hurt. Damn the old Bitch. For now I will cooperate, but know this, the second you hurt a hair on Makino's head, you die. That's a promise."

* * *

January 30, 2001  
San Francisco  
The Maple Hotel 

"Domyoji." Her voice was a whisper, surrounding him in the darkness.

"Makino?" Tsukasa could feel her hair touch his face, feel the warmth of her skin and her arms hugging his neck. Her image swam before his eyes, as she pressed her lips to his…

"Tsukasa-sama." A deep voice penetrated the dream. "Tsukasa-sama."

The darkness faded, Tsukushi disappeared and suddenly the room was bright with sunlight, as Tsukasa awoke, and opened his eyes. Blinking a few times, he looked to the source of the voice, and found a familiar young Japanese man dressed in a black suit, looking down at him with a pleasant smile. Reality manifested itself in painful clarity.

_Makino._

It had been another dream he desperately wanted to be real. His disappointment, gave way to very familiar feeling of anger, as he looked sleepily looked up at that smiling face.

Tsukasa scowled. "Who the hell are you? What do you want? Is it to threaten me some more? I thought that you idiots slept like normal people, but I guess I was wrong."

Sitting up in bed, he growled. "What are you doing here?"

Obviously taken aback, the man's pleasant smile faltered a bit with fear before he answered. "My name is Yoshida Hiroshi, Sir, and I have been appointed by Fujihara-san to be your personal assistant. You may call me Hiroshi." Attempting to look friendly but failing in his nervousness, Hiroshi's smile was nearly a grimace.

"You mean prison guard?" Tsukasa sneered cruelly. He watched as Hiroshi flinched, then attempted to regain his composure. Hiroshi turned away from Tsukasa to prepare the food, his voice wavering as he continued.

"Sir, I brought your breakfast, I thought you might like to go out and see San Francisco. We are close to Chinatown; we could do some sightseeing while we are here." Hiroshi nervously began to uncover the food, his hands a bit shaky.

"There is also Golden Gate Park, and Ghirardelli Square. Have you ever been on a Cable Car, sir? It is really an enjoyable experience." Plate after plate was uncovered, every possible breakfast food imaginable displayed on the large cart. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat, so we had the cooks prepare everything that we could think of for you to eat…it is about 11:00 right now, if you get ready, we can be out of the hotel by twelve…"

"Hiroshi."

"Yes Tsukasa-sama?"

"You have access to information don't you? I would like to know how Makino is doing."

"Sir, I cannot give you that information."

Tsukasa considered this for a moment, and then asked. "Why not?"

"I have been ordered not to mention her in your presence sir."

Tsukasa stared straight ahead, as his fury grew. "Hiroshi."

"Yes sir?"

"Go by yourself to Chinatown. If this is a prison, let's keep it that way, shall we? I am sure that would please my mother. You may leave."

Tsukasa rose quickly and walked into the bathroom, ignoring Hiroshi's stammering reply.

* * *

February 23, 2001  
California Academy of Sciences  
Golden Gate Park 

"Tsukasa-sama, where would you like to go to first? We have all day to explore the museum. We could check out the California Hall first, and then see the fish."

Tsukasa walked ahead of him impatiently into the foyer, with huge strides that left Hiroshi behind.

It had been months since he had seen Tsukushi, and his anger and frustration at the situation had metamorphosed into so many different emotions in that time. He was still livid at the SPs and his mother and did everything to thwart their feeble attempts to pacify him with social engagements and other activities. He continued to cooperate with them as each day dragged on and on and the longing for Tsukushi grew greater and greater.

The longing.

He had tried and tried to stay optimistic but as time went on, he couldn't help but feel…

Depressed.

He hated feeling helpless, out of control. Even if he was protecting her, even if it was for the best, he couldn't help but feel angry with himself for the situation they were in. And it was that guilt and anger which kept resurfacing…

Maybe if he hadn't gone with the SPs that night…

Or they hadn't been so obvious on their date…

If he had just been more careful…

How long would this continue? How long would he have to stay away from her? He just couldn't figure a way out; his mother had laid a truly cunning trap this time.

And now he was caught.

This feeling of helplessness was beginning to drive him mad. And it didn't help that he couldn't stop thinking of Tsukushi, not even for a moment. Couldn't stop yearning to hold her in his arms.

Tsukasa kept on walking, past children and parents, exhibits, and gift stores, not really caring what direction he was moving in. Looking back he saw that Hiroshi was just a step behind, trying to match Tsukasa's strides. Stopping in one of the darkened exhibit rooms, Tsukasa paused to let his eyes adjust.

Hiroshi caught up, and panting, inquired again, "What would you like to do first? Tsukasa-sama."

_Damn Hiroshi. What the hell am I doing here?_

Tsukasa replied angrily

"This is stupid, Hiroshi. Why do I have to come to this place full of kids and animals? So we can pretend this is all a fun vacation that I am on? What a joke. Let's not pretend that we are enjoying this, let's just get it over with."

"Tsukasa-sama, I am sorry, but I was ordered to spend the day with you, and get you out of the hotel. Contrary to your beliefs, we do care about your well being."

"If you cared, you wouldn't be keeping me here with threats."

"Tsukasa-sama, as we said before, this is for your own good." Looking over, Tsukasa saw Hiroshi visibly flinch at the words "for your own good."

"Hiroshi, when are you going to stop fooling yourself?" Tsukasa muttered, giving him a sideways look.

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me, fooling yourself…into believing that you want to be doing this job…"

As Hiroshi stared at him aghast, Tsukasa's annoyance increased.

"Never mind Hiroshi." He spat out, looking away.

Always excuses, false words from everyone around him. He knew he wasn't the only one who saw through this whole façade of "For your own good."

It was obvious that Hiroshi knew.

But it didn't really matter, Hiroshi would continue play his part.

And so would he.

Resigned, Tsukasa simply began ignoring him, looking for a distraction, anything to escape Hiroshi's now defensive chatter. Gazing around, he beheld a huge golden pendulum swinging in the center of the large dark room. Images of planets and specimens of moon rocks surrounded him, and suddenly Tsukasa noticed something of interest.

Walking closer to the image of Saturn that adorned one of the exhibits, Tsukasa stopped and stared for a long time.

"Tsukasa-sama…Sir…"

Hiroshi's voice was distant as Tsukasa brought his fingers upwards to slowly trace the rings on the image, breathing deeply to stop the flood of emotion that welled up and threatened to overtake him once more.

In his minds eye, he could see the glitter of gold in a darkened room, could smell her hair…

Feel the softness of her kiss…

"Tsukasa-sama, what are you doing? Should we move on?" Hiroshi touched Tsukasa's shoulder, startling him.

Fingers poised in mid air, Tsukasa realized what he was doing and immediately shoved his hand in his pocket. Slowly he backed away from the picture with a longing expression on his face.

"Hai, let's go." Tsukasa muttered, hastily turning away from the image.

As he walked away, Tsukasa looked over his shoulder to take one more look at the image, the planet lit with an ethereal glow in the darkened room.

_Everything reminds me of her._

Slow, heavy steps, Hiroshi's nervous chatter now a welcome distraction.

_Everything._

* * *

March 17, 2001  
The Maple Hotel  
5th and Broadway  
New York City 

"Tsukasa, I expect you to be on your best behavior tonight. The daughter of the Narimatsu Corporation will be at the banquet. She is quite beautiful, and about your age. Definitely a suitable companion for you." Kaede said pleasantly, her sugary tones mingling with the clatter of her high heels on the polished marble floor.

Tsukasa glowered at the back of her head, trying to ignore every word she spoke.

Kaede continued on, her deceptively charming voice laced with a hint of a command.

"I will be discussing a possible match between the both of you in the near future, so you WILL be cordial and pleasant to this girl. I will not tolerate any more of your sulky and petulant behavior. You are not a child anymore Tsukasa, and it is time you realized your duty to your family and the bright future I have prepared for you. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence.

Only the thud of footsteps from Tsukasa and the guards that accompanied them answered Kaede's words.

Tsukasa had long given up speaking to his mother, nothing he said mattered, and nothing he did could change her mind. It was no use. In the beginning he had argued, he had raged at her every time they met. She had been taken aback by his furious words, had faltered and left him alone. But gradually, Kaede began to ignore his words and his anger, outwitting him with her cunning words, attacking his emotions, and his pride.

As much as he hated to admit it, she was beginning to break down his optimism, his beliefs. She was his mother, wasn't she the person he should be able look to for caring and love?

That she would show so little interest in his feelings and his happiness damaged him inside. Nothing mattered but money and status to her, not his happiness, not anyone else's happiness.

Disillusioned and wounded by her actions, Tsukasa did the only thing that worked in defense these days. He ignored her. Focusing in on getting through the night, he merely looked away as Kaede turned towards him, waiting for his reply. When none came, her seemingly pleasant smile metamorphosed into an angry frown. Her expression became calculated and cunning; as she pondered how to best get Tsukasa's attention.

Her next words caught him by complete surprise.

"Tsukasa, do you actually think that Makino-san really is waiting for you back in Japan? I am certain she has already found someone else; her fickle nature is so obvious to everyone except you. I don't know why you don't just accept that she isn't the right person for you. She hasn't done one thing to try and find you. No doubt when Makino-san realized that you were gone, she decided you really weren't worth all the trouble after all. In all this time, if she really cared, she would have contacted you. And not a word! Well, it's best you just forget her. She is not worthy of having anything to do with this family, that poor, insignificant girl…"

Tsukasa's heart pounded as he considered his mother's words. He had never considered this possibility before. Could she have forgotten him, felt as though he abandoned her? Would she so quickly lose faith in him? He had done anything and everything to win her trust and her love. But it was true, she hadn't contacted him, he hadn't heard anything from her.

_Baka._

He scolded himself in his mind.

_She loves me. I know that she does. She loves me…Makino wouldn't…_

_She wouldn't. _

Kaede's words had finally touched a nerve. It was suddenly his greatest fear that Makino might not be waiting for him. That he had lost her again, by disappearing without an explanation.

Hurting her and losing her, had always been his only fears.

_I couldn't lose her again._

Tsukasa stared blankly into his mother's eyes, not noticing how she smiled with delight at finally gaining his attention.

_But what if it's true? What if Makino gave up on me? What if…_

Doubt crept in, unbidden and unwelcome. Blinking a few times he tried to focus his eyes, to rein his emotions back under his control, and hide his vulnerability behind a scowl.

_She gave up…_

He gazed at his mother again, and upon seeing her triumphant smirk, all those doubts and fear were lost in the realization that this had been another careful attempt to break him.

An attempt that had failed, as another realization revived the strength and determination of his love for Tsukushi.

_But what would it matter?_

Straightening a bit, Tsukasa suddenly smiled.

_Even if she did give up on me..._

Kaede stared back at him, confused

_I'd go to hell and back, no matter what the obstacles._

And Tsukasa smiled wider and said.

"It wouldn't matter if she wasn't waiting for me. I am waiting for her."

His mother visibly reeled, shaken by this sudden burst of optimism. Kaede's mouth opened and closed, as she feebly tried to think of some way to shake the assured smile that graced Tsukasa's face.

And then the crackling of the intercom and several frantic words broke the mood between them.

"Fujihara-san, Makino-san has been spotted at the entrance of the hotel, how should we proceed? Fujihara-san?"

It was Tsukasa's turn to be surprised.

She was here.

His heart swelled with love, and pride.

_Makino._

As the guards suddenly restrained him and his mother shouted orders to Fujihara to have Tsukushi removed from the hotel, Tsukasa couldn't help but feel overjoyed.

_She really came to find me. She loves me..._

Tsukasa had always known that Tsukushi loved him, but in that moment, he realized how much. As he had promised to chase her to the ends of the earth, he realized that that promise was not his alone. There was nothing that could truly part them.

She would fight for him as he would for her.

_She loves me..._

Tsukasa barely noticed as his mother's henchmen began to drag him through the foyer. Looking around blearily, still in shock, Tsukasa finally saw Tsukushi for the first time in months.

Mesmerized, he stared at her, memorizing her every feature, his eyes shining with love. She was the same, face framed with soft tousled brown hair, eyes lit with fiery defiance. Clothed in a hooded sweatshirt, blue jeans, she was everything he remembered and longed for all these months. He couldn't believe it, she was really here, and she had come for him. All he could think about in that moment was how he wanted to take her away, to another place and time, one without tyrannical mothers and secret police.

But these thoughts were short lived as he was reminded of where they were, and who stood in their way. Tsukasa was slowly being pulled in the direction of the doors, strong hands restricting him from running to her and pulling her into his arms. Looking to Tsukushi again, he was appalled to see that Fujihara and another guard were holding her arms and gripping her tightly, and that fear was mingled with the happiness in Tsukushi's expression.

Punching and kicking the SPs, Tsukasa shouted at her, his apprehension and concern for her safety overcoming him.

"Makino? How did you get here! What are you doing here? I thought…you idiot, I tried to protect you…why aren't you in Japan? Where are Soujiro, Akira and Rui? Listen Makino, you need to leave, this isn't safe…you don't know…"

Struggling against the henchmen, Tsukasa bellowed furiously.

"Let her go!"

As they dragged him out the door, his mother's cynical laughter filled the foyer. Tsukasa shouted at Kaede, resisting her and the SPs with all his might. Turning his head to look at Tsukushi, he saw her tears begin to fall. His heart constricted at the look in her eyes.

"Makino!" He roared, as tears formed in his eyes as well. A car pulled up in front of them, and as the door opened, rough hands shoved him into the limousine. His mother followed him inside, snidely requesting that he keep his voice down. He raged back at her, and as they began to argue, the sound of the radio resounded throughout the cab and interrupted them.

"Domyoji-sama, she got away from us…"

Tsukasa looked out the window and beheld Tsukushi desperately chasing the car, shouting his name. Pressing his hand to the window, he called back at her as the limousine accelerated, and her figure grew smaller and smaller as the distance between them grew.

"MAKINO!"

* * *

Present day  
Scotland  
10:45 pm 

Lightning brightened the sky as the rumbling of thunder overhead shook him out of his reverie.

That was the last time he had seen or heard anything of her, Tsukasa realized painfully. But even though it had been fleeting, that one moment had fueled his optimism and determination, kept him from despairing for months to come.

Because even if he could not go to her…

He knew she would come to him.

And next time...

Tsukasa glared down at the garden below him.

Nothing would stand in their way.

* * *

_(9/19/06) To be continued…_


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango.

AN (1/4/09): Thanks to La Fee Verte for beta reading. Even though it's been a long time since I've updated this fic, I am resolved to work on it again. That being said, hope you enjoy part 3. -Maho-chan :)

* * *

**Tomorrow****  
A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

**Part Three**

**

* * *

**The streetlights cast an eerie, orange glow, barely lighting the way for the petite girl that stumbled through the darkened streets, all the while clutching a small piece of paper in her hands. Glancing from gate to gate, then back down at the paper in her hands, Tsukushi looked frantically for the Domyoji house. She couldn't believe she had finally made it to Scotland. The trip from Japan had been fraught with mishaps. The plane had been delayed; and when she had arrived she had used all her money for transportation to this neighborhood. She had stowed her bag at the airport and only had her wallet in her jacket pocket. Shivering, Tsukushi realized that she was in danger of being in dire straits with no money and no way of contacting anyone. But there was nothing she could do about her situation now. She had to concentrate on finding Tsukasa. She'd deal with the consequences later.

'_Where is it?'_

Tsukushi had managed to get the address from Tsubaki when they had last spoken, but now she could barely read the paper it was written on, the words slightly blurred from the raindrops that had began to soak through. Trying in vain to keep the paper dry, Tsukushi clutched it closer to her as the storm continued to punish her with its piercing winds and ice cold rain that chilled her to the bone.

Walking faster, desperate to keep moving, to keep looking, Tsukushi stumbled and slipped, barely catching herself before crashing into the stones. Dazedly, she shook her head to clear it.

'_I'm so tired.' _

Rubbing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself, she tried to clear the drowsiness from her mind.

'_But I have to keep going!'_

Moving forward again, this time very carefully, she glanced down at her hands, eyes widening in surprise as she found the paper gone. Mouth opening in shock, she turned and looked around frantically only to find that she had dropped her only clue to finding Tsukasa into a small puddle on the street.

Fear filled her as she rushed forward to rescue it from the water, only to find it completely drenched.

'_No!'_

She had just lost her only clue! As she tried to spread out the paper to look at the address, it began to disintegrate in her hands.

Horrified, Tsukushi tried to piece it together only to find that the paper had truly become an unreadable mess.

'_Why?'_

Obstacles were always being laid in her path. Thinking of Tsukasa, she revised this thought.

Obstacles were always in _their_ path.

Crouched beside that muddy puddle, alone and afraid, Tsukushi stared numbly at the crumbling note, trying desperately to stay calm. Shivering with cold, she almost broke down right there, allowing the tears of frustration to break free.

But then she looked closer at that puddle, shimmering with orange light, and noticed a familiar sight. A weed grew in the street, small, but nevertheless alive, persevering even as the downpour drowned it in darkness. Reaching a finger out to touch the tiny plant, she fingered its delicate leaves. And as she did, Tsukushi felt her courage return.

Wasn't she also weed, able to survive and succeed anywhere? If this little weed could live in the pouring rain, couldn't she?

"Domyoji, I will find you." She whispered, taking another deep breath.

Looking around Tsukushi tried to discern the next path to take. She had to be close to the house Tsubaki had mentioned; at least she was in the right neighborhood as shown by the enormous houses that loomed behind heavily guarded gates. Tsukushi stood and turned in a slow circle, peering at the houses around her.

Then the lightning streaked the sky, lighting her path. Tsukushi almost laughed at the irony of the entire situation. As she had been wracked with doubt and panicking, she had failed to notice, that her destination was right before her eyes.

1427

It was the only gate number that had the Japanese characters for "Domyoji" written underneath it.

Stone dragons stood as silent sentinels on either side of the barred gate. The high stone walls surrounding the house were almost completely covered over by a rambling briar of thorns that tangled and weaved, punctuated by blooming roses here and there. And above all this, the house, ominous in its size and austerity, rose against the stormy sky. The house might as well have been Mount Olympus, nestled in the unreachable heavens, for all the walls and gates, thunderbolts and crashing thunder that surrounded it. It looked very well fortified, as if to guard wealthy gods from mere mortal. Like Tsukushi.

The thunder resounded overhead, and rain fell harder as Tsukushi contemplated the task before her. Her intimidation and fear lasted only for a moment, as Tsukushi realized the significance of this moment.

He was really here, she could feel it, knew it deep in her heart.

'_Domyoji…'_

Anticipation and excitement overcame her as she regarded the huge fortress of a home. The rain fell even harder, but Tsukushi no longer felt the cold.

"Domyoji, I am coming to get you now!" She thought, her hands clenching into determined fists. "I will not loose to anyone, not today!"

Droplets glistened all over her coat and clothes as she brought her hood down to feel the rain hit her hair, to feel the reality of the situation. This was the moment she had been waiting for, the chance she had yearned for.

Tsukushi gazed at the house, considering the best way to enter.

The walls were truly frightening in their stature. And SP's could be seen patrolling warily behind the gate, like mindless drones. Unsure of where to start, but realizing that she was standing in plain sight, Tsukushi flattened herself against one of the walls and began to creep towards the back of the house.

There had to be another way to get in, a back gate, or a break in the thorny briar that would allow her to climb over the wall.

What if she climbed the roses? Surely the thorns weren't that bad.

Feeling behind her, Tsukushi let out a small cry of pain as a few thorns lodged in her palm, drawing blood.

'_Maybe not.'_

Gingerly pulling out the thorns, she continued to think of ways to penetrate the granite fence.

Maybe when a car came to the front, she could sneak in quickly without being seen. But the front of the house was so heavily guarded; it was unlikely that she could ever enter through the front door.

Looking up at the walls, Tsukushi cursed her lack of foresight.

Maybe if she'd had a rope?

Imagining herself scaling the walls like some kind of bizarre Everest, Tsukushi couldn't help but grin.

Everything always became so complicated, when it came to Tsukasa. Trying to draw near him was like entering the Bermuda Triangle. Some confusing topsy-turvy world that she was now a permanent fixture in. Thinking of how she would berate Tsukasa for putting her through all of this trouble when she found him, Tsukushi glanced up and down the walk. She stifled a gasp as a wrought iron gate swung out from the thorny fence and an SP emerged, walking quickly towards her. Flattening herself against the wall once again, ignoring the myriad of pinpricks that scathed her body, she prayed and prayed that she wouldn't be seen.

Hiding in the shadows, she watched him move closer and closer.

'_What if he sees me?'_

Eyes wide with fear, she could only press herself into the wall more and pray for some kind of divine intervention.

Looking towards the sky, Tsukushi hoped and wished that the SP wouldn't see her…

And her hopes were answered

"I am coming home as soon as I can DEAR." A deep voice said icily. "Why can't you understand how difficult this assignment is? If I leave, I'll be fired!" There was a pause, as the man breathed heavily into the phone, listening intently.

Surprised, Tsukushi could only gape in wonder as the SP stopped only a few feet away from her and began pacing back and forth along the wall, arguing heatedly into the phone. Tsukushi clutched her chest, trying to calm the pounding of her heart. But her relief was short lived as his pacing brought him closer and closer to her. Leaning further into the wall, she flinched as he paused just a few feet away from her.

Oh no, if he turned and looked…

Biting her lip, Tsukushi watched him nervously out of the corner of her eye.

And then suddenly he was walking towards her again!

Still as a statue, she froze in fear. The distance between them shrank with the thud of each heavy footstep, and Tsukushi closed her eyes in anticipation of capture.

"You're not listening to me…" His angry voice became louder and louder.

Coming closer…

Closer…

"Why can't you consider my feelings?"

He was shouting now and almost upon her.

Tsukushi held her breath, not daring to move or to look.

And then…

"I know you miss me, and are worried, but you see…"

The SP's voice became distant as he turned and paced away.

Relieved, Tsukushi exhaled deeply, her eyes opening in order to warily watch the SP's movements. He continued to pace and as the argument continued, Tsukushi continued to feel alternating panic and relief.

Finally, when she thought that she couldn't bear it any longer, he shouted defensively.

"But I'm doing the best I can! Listen to me…You won't let me get a word in edgewise…forget it, I can't talk with you about this anymore…"

And hung up the phone with a flourish!

Tsukushi watched in amazement as he strode quickly through the wall again, forgetting to close the gate behind him. Unable to believe her luck, she quickly ran towards it, stopping just short of the opening and looking hastily through. Sure enough luck was again on her side, the upset SP was striding away at a frantic pace, duty forgotten in the face of emotional distress.

Stepping gingerly across the threshold of the back gate, Tsukushi found herself in a huge grove of trees. Winding her way through their midst, the wet grass making sloshing noises at her feet, she glanced around warily for more SPs. Finding none, she broke into a run, stumbling forward towards the house. A few lights could be seen, but it was the second floor window that caught her attention. A lone and very familiar figure stood there, silhouetted against the light from behind.

Tsukushi covered her mouth with her hands.

It was Tsukasa.

Moving closer, to hide behind a large tree at the border of the courtyard that led up to the house, Tsukushi's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Tsukasa. She could see his sad face, staring blankly out into the darkness.

For a moment she just stopped and took in the sight of him, overcome with feelings of deep longing and love. Watching him, she began to remember the strength of his arms around her, in her minds eye, could remember his cologne, his scowl and how gentle he always was. She had finally found him, Tsukushi realized. Happiness welled up inside of her.

Tsukushi stepped out of the shadows and began to move towards the house.

* * *

He had closed his eyes for a moment, and when he had opened them, a vision had appeared.

Tsukasa stared out the window, barely believing his eyes. A small waif like figure had appeared out of nowhere in the garden, like some specter set out to haunt him in his distress. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and then looked again. The figure was closer now and as he watched it approach, Tsukasa's heart constricted.

He had to be dreaming again, for the girl in the garden had the familiar face of the one he desperately loved. She began frantically waving at him from below, her mouth moving to form words. Placing his fingers against the glass, Tsukasa gaped at her, wondering when and how he had begun dreaming like this in real time.

'_Makino I want to see you so much.'_

Convinced that he might be hallucinating, Tsukasa was about to move away from the window, when a rock suddenly careened into the windowpane. The sound reverberated around the room. Tsukasa turned in shock, and gawked at the vision below him, realizing that instead of frantic, she now looked frustrated, and that she was in fact, _real_.

"Makino?" He mouthed.

Her angry face looked relieved and then nervous as she stared upwards at him, the rain pouring over and drenching her small form. She nodded, and then beckoned for him to come out side.

Tsukasa excitedly began to plan his escape.

If he left the room through the front door, the SPs would surely be alerted to Tsukushi's presence. If he left the room at all they would notice that something was going on.

That left no other option but the window, which was a good 20 feet off the ground. Opening the window quickly, all the while praying that the SP surveillance did not extend to windows and the back walls, Tsukasa looked down and found that there were climbing vines that crawled from the ground all the way to the window sill.

The vines would have to do, Tsukasa realized, now swinging his leg out the window and testing the woody branches with his weight. Looking out again, he realized that Tsukushi had hidden herself, this time behind one of the large potted shrubs that were scattered about the flagstone courtyard. The branches seemed as though they would hold. Tsukasa began the slow descent. Lightening crackled through the sky again, illuminating his way as he reached for each branch, gained each foothold, barely able to hold in his anticipation.

Thunder boomed as he finally reached the ground, and then he was running, scrambling forward to where she was standing, now hugging herself and looking if she didn't trust herself to move or speak. Reaching her, Tsukasa pulled her into his arms, and behind the bushes, not caring that she was soaking wet, not caring that he was crying openly. He kissed her then, long and hard and heard her sob into his mouth as she kissed him back, her body shaking, her arms reaching upwards to gather him closer to her as they embraced in the darkness.

Over and over they kissed, Tsukasa pressing his lips to every inch of her face, Tsukushi gripping his collar and whispering over and over

"Finally found you…finally…"

And then he was whispering back to her, as he continued to kiss her and hold her, the tears falling again.

"Makino…Makino…"

They continued like this for what seemed like minutes, hours, until Tsukasa finally broke away and leaning his forehead against hers, said

"Where are the others?"

Tsukushi replied in a wavering voice.

"I came alone."

His mouth opened in shock, then closed again as he leaned away a little to take in her appearance. Her face was thinner and paler than he remembered and she couldn't seem to stop shaking. Reaching for her fingers, he realized that they were bleeding, small cuts punctuating the soft skin here and there.

She had suffered some thing terrible, Tsukasa realized, gathering her closer and trying to warm her shivering body. They had made her suffer, his mother and the SPs. Wanting to know what had happened, how she had come to find him, why she seemed so weakened, he had opened his mouth to question her when there a frantic voice sounded out.

"We've lost the young master! Hurry, check the house!"

Tsukasa cursed, shielding Tsukushi with his body while he weighed his options. Turning towards the back of the garden, he saw the small light by the still open back gate, beckoning him like the light at the end of a tunnel. The house was now a buzz with shadowy suited figures, frantically turning on lights and shouting orders at each other. They only had a few moments until they were discovered.

"Makino, how did you get in here?" Tsukasa asked, pressing his lips into her ear.

"One of the SPs left the back gate open." Tsukushi replied, turning her face to brush her cheek against his lips. "If we can go back out that way, it might work."

Tsukasa cursed as the light of flashlights began appearing in the darkness of the garden.

"We'll go that way." He said in a low voice. Reluctantly easing out of their embrace, he took her hand tightly as they began to slink into the waiting darkness of the grove.

"Why did you come alone?" Tsukasa questioned, trying hard not to speak too loudly, even as he felt like berating her for taking such a risk.

"I couldn't wait." Tsukushi replied quietly, gripping his hand tightly as they crept beneath the leafy canopy and in between the gnarled trunks. "I couldn't wait…" She repeated, wanting to pull him towards her and lose herself in his warmth. She was so cold again; she could barely feel her fingers. Stumbling, Tsukushi realized that she was finally feeling the effects of the long journey to this moment.

'_I wonder how long I was walking in the rain earlier…'_

She thought. Tsukasa had stopped and was now looking at her intently. His mouth moved and she heard his quickly whispered words as though they were coming through a very dense fog.

"Idiot! How could you come alone? You look terrible! What the hell has happened to you? Why is your face so white?" His voice sounded hoarse. Tsukushi suddenly comprehended the breadth of his concern. He was worried, and wanting to reassure him, Tsukushi took a few steps forward, opening her mouth to speak. She knew how this should go, knew the words she ought to say next.

"How could I not come for you? You missed our date! You are the idiot. I came all this way and you tell me I look terrible!" Trying hard to meet him halfway, using their argument as some kind of mutual code to reassure him that she was fine, she suddenly felt her world grow dark as the strength in her legs left her. "Domyoji, I…"

Tsukushi blinked a few times and seemed to deflate, her legs giving out beneath her. Tsukasa barely had a moment to catch her and sweep her into his arms, before the flashlights could be seen in the near distance and the rain began again, tiny raindrops pouring down on them like tears from above.

Cradling Tsukushi to his chest, Tsukasa spoke her name and then broke into a run as he realized she had lost consciousness completely. Her face pressed against his neck, and he realized that the heat that radiated off her was unnatural

'_She's sick...'_

'_I have to hurry.'_

'_Hurry!'_

He strode towards the back gate, breaking into a run, considering how he would protect them both. In his haste, Tsukasa slid a little bit on the soft grass but quickly righted himself. He held Tsukushi closer as he stepped towards the gate and across the threshold to the freedom of the outside. Breathing a sigh of relief at the lack of SPs, he had only a moment's peace before a familiar person slithered out of the darkness into the light.

"Hiroshi." Tsukasa said flatly, his grip on Tsukushi tightening. Looking around, he realized that Hiroshi was in fact, alone.

"Tsukasa-sama. What are you doing out of the house?" Hiroshi inquired calmly, stepping forward. Tsukasa stumbled backwards, holding Tsukushi even closer, causing her to moan unconsciously in distress.

"Listen Hiroshi…" Tsukasa began, his eyes darting around, his mind already developing a strategy. If he could somehow take Hiroshi down, he could run for the street and hope that someone would see them and pick them up. But if the rest of the SP's came…

'_I don't even want to think about it!' _

Tsukasa knew all would be lost.

Tsukushi moaned then and softly cried out Tsukasa's name. Tsukasa realized he didn't stand a chance. He would have to put her down to fight Hiroshi and in the time it took to initiate the fight, the SPs would descend and he would never see Tsukushi again. Tsukasa gave Hiroshi a desperate look, searching for the words to convince him to let them go.

"Hiroshi." Tsukasa's voice broke, panic and concern causing him to lose his control.

Hearing this, Hiroshi moved forward with seeming concern.

"Tsukasa-sama, who are you holding?" Hiroshi asked politely.

Backing away more, Tsukasa prayed without hope that someone might help them.

"Don't come any closer." Tsukasa said in a low, slightly wavering voice.

"Is that Makino-san?" Hiroshi queried as he came closer. Unsure of what to do next, Tsukasa gambled on Hiroshi's seemingly polite kindness the past few weeks and stood still, allowing him to come forward and peer at Tsukushi's feverish face. Hiroshi reached out a tentative hand and Tsukasa fought the urge to recoil.

He needed this ally, badly. He needed someone to help them.

There was another crack in the heavens and light illuminated the scene as Hiroshi reached out his fingers to touch Tsukushi's forehead. But before he could touch her, the most blessed sound in the world rang out into darkened street.

"Get away from my brother, you filthy SP."

Tsubaki shouted as the headlights a car suddenly shined behind her.

"Nee-chan," Tsukasa whispered, and then repeated more loudly "Nee-chan."

"Tsukasa! Finally I can see you again. Did you find Tsukushi-chan?" Tsubaki said cheerfully, even as her expression betrayed her concern for him. Turning to Hiroshi, her face changed, becoming a mask of wrath.

"_As I said, step away from my brother and his girlfriend or you'll be very sorry."_

* * *

(1/4/09) To be continued…


	4. Part 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. :)_

AN: Here is Part 4 of "Tomorrow". Many thanks again to Joanna for beta reading. -Maho-chan :)

* * *

**Tomorrow  
****A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

**

* * *

****Part 4**

Tsukasa scrambled into the car, Tsukushi still held tight in his arms. He barely had a moment pause before Sojiro and Akira slid into the backseat next to him and Rui took the front passenger seat. Tsukasa shifted Tsukushi in his embrace. She moaned softly and buried her face in the soft skin of his neck.

Tsukasa nuzzled her face as Sojiro shrugged off his jacket and covered them with it. Akira and Rui followed suit, piling their coats over Tsukushi and Tsukasa to keep them warm.

Suddenly Tsubaki hopped into the driver's seat and with a slam of the door and the gunning of the engine, they were speeding down the road. Tsukasa turned his head slightly and numbly regarded the unconscious Hiroshi crumpled on the curb. He could see lights in the distance but as they turned one corner and then another, the SPs were left behind.

Tsukasa heaved a sigh of relief then turned his attention back to Tsukushi.

"Hey," he said softly. She didn't stir.

He cupped her face in his palm and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Makino." He nudged her gently, trying to wake her. She moaned softly and curled her fingers into his shirt but still didn't wake.

Rui turned the heat up then looked at Tsukushi worriedly. Sojiro also followed his gaze to Tsukushi's wan face as Akira leaned forward to assist Tsubaki with driving directions.

Tsukasa felt Tsukushi's forehead carefully.

"Stupid, your forehead is really hot," Tsukasa mumbled worriedly. Tsukushi shivered and Tsukasa quickly adjusted the coats around her.

Still in shock from all that had happened just moments before, Tsukasa said to her. "It's ok if you need to sleep a little. I'm here."

Next to him Sojiro reached out a hand and also felt Tsukushi's forehead. Tsukasa stiffened. As Sojiro moved his hand away, Tsukasa pulled Tsukushi closer. Burying his face in her wet hair, he closed his eyes.

_I'm here. And I won't let you go._

Tsukasa barely listened as Rui, Akira and Tsubaki spoke in low voices about which direction to take. As the car sped down the highway, he ignored everything save the feeling of Tsukushi in his arms.

_So it's ok to sleep. I'll protect you._

Tsukasa thought. As the heat soaked through the layers of coats and his wet clothes, Tsukasa dozed off.

Noticing this, Sojiro leaned forward and interjected in a low voice.

"Onee-sama, I think we better go to a hospital."

Tsubaki glanced at the sleeping couple through the rearview mirror. Rui glanced back as well.

Nodding at Sojiro, Rui began a search with the GPS.

* * *

The corridor of the clinic was dark. Tsukasa quietly hurried down the hall, willing his exhausted limbs to move as he carried Tsukushi in his arms. Next to him, Tsubaki spoke quickly to the attending nurse.

Tsukasa barely caught a word of their conversation. They were saying something about fever and a recurring illness.

He blinked.

Surely they couldn't be talking about Tsukushi.

Even though she hadn't woken yet, it didn't mean it was that serious.

_Silly, how many times have you fainted before?_

But her face was still so hot against his shoulder. As she whimpered, he tried to ignore his growing fear.

He couldn't remember her having a fever like this before.

Soon they reached a room within another room at the end of the corridor. As the nurse turned on a dim light, Tsukasa laid Tsukushi carefully on the bed. He hovered over her until the nurse gently coaxed him to move aside.

The nurse motioned that he should leave and he frowned before Tsubaki interpreted.

"She says you should change your clothes before you become ill. Sojiro can lend you some from his luggage. The nurse will change Tsukushi's clothes and dry her hair."

Tsukasa nodded and let Tsubaki pulled him out the door. Before the door closed, he glanced back at Tsukushi once more.

* * *

Sojiro's pants were a little bit short on him, but Tsukasa didn't care. He ran his fingers through his now-dry curly hair, then pulled up one of the chairs and sat next to Tsukushi's hospital bed.

He pressed a hand to her forehead and cursed softly. He could see the bags under her eyes. Her face was frighteningly pale. And she was so thin.

His heart ached.

Had she really been sick like this before? Tsukasa tried not to panic at the intense heat emanating from her. He pulled the blankets up around her.

"Makino," he said gently, hoping to rouse her. When she didn't wake, he continued. "Makino, I'm here with you."

"I'm here, okay?"

He sat back and watched her sleep, as he waited for what felt like an eternity for the doctor to arrive.

* * *

Tsubaki anxiously paced the length of the waiting room, her high heels clicking against the linoleum floor. Calls to her husband had yielded disturbing information. SPs had come to her home in Los Angeles and had pestered her husband for information about her whereabouts. Luckily her husband was deeply loyal to her. He had told them that she was shopping in Europe.

And now her husband was quickly trying to fabricate shopping records for her, to the point of ordering their personal shopper to buy her hundreds of dollars of clothing.

Tsubaki reminded herself to kiss him soundly when she returned home. He really was always on her side.

And Tsukasa's as well.

"Tell your brother not to worry. I'll get in touch with my family. I'm sure we can do something to help him and his girlfriend," her husband had said.

"And be careful, Tsubaki," he had continued. "Those SPs looked dangerous. If you run into any trouble, tell me immediately. I'll protect you somehow." Tsubaki had never felt so grateful for him as she had in that moment.

She imagined her husband, reading quietly in his study at home. She felt the strong urge to hurry home and embrace him. Even though he wasn't her first love, she did love him nonetheless. And after seeing the suffering that could happen when a person was parted from the one they loved, Tsubaki realized how much she wanted to tell her husband that she truly cherished him.

Sojiro tapped her shoulder then, bringing her out of her reverie. He said quietly, "My mother said that she spoke with Kaede earlier but couldn't make sense of her anger. She urged me to return home, but I told her I was in no danger. My mother is organizing the wiring of additional money to several untraceable accounts."

Akira came into the room "Our mafia said that there has been an increase in investigative activity from the Domyoji family. We're currently getting in touch with our branches in this country. We should be able to map out a safe place for Tsukasa and Tsukushi to stay. But Kaede also has contacts all over the world and so there is the chance that they will be able to counter our efforts. I'll keep working on it," Akira said.

Rui approached, having just come from checking on Tsukasa and Tsukushi.

"Still no change," Rui said quietly. "The doctor is in with them now."

* * *

Tsukasa could barely understand the English words the doctor was saying as he examined Tsukushi. As the nurse moved forward to give Tsukushi an injection, Tsukasa interjected in Japanese.

"What are you giving her?"

The doctor and nurse looked over at him. The doctor replied in words that Tsukasa didn't understand. The nurse came over and repeated them again for him.

"I…don't…understand." Tsukasa said slowly in English. The nurse nodded and spoke slower. Tsukasa concentrated as he gripped Tsukushi's hand.

The injection was some kind of medicine. He nodded his assent then, and resisted the urge to gather Tsukushi up in his arms and hold her close as the nurse carried out the injection. The doctor continued to listen to Tsukushi's heartbeat. He spoke to Tsukushi quietly, seeming perturbed when she didn't wake.

Tsukasa swallowed nervously. Tsukushi was so still as she lay there. And the doctor, what was he saying now?

The nurse brought an IV into the room. She set it up on a stand, placed the needle into Tsukushi's arm and then adjusted it to start the flow of fluid.

Tsukasa knew what IVs were for. They were common in Japan. But what he didn't expect was the machine they brought in next and placed near Tsukushi's head.

"Why?" He asked.

The nurse pointed to her chest and took a deep breath. It was a machine to watch Tsukushi's breathing. But she only had a fever. So why were they monitoring her heartbeat and breathing?

"Serious?" he asked. The doctor glanced over at him and gave him a reassuring look.

"We need to keep a close eye on her. She's very ill. Will you help us?" The doctor's smile was kind. Tsukasa nodded although he didn't quite understand all that had just been said. The doctor gestured that Tsukasa should stay by Tsukushi and Tsukasa did so gratefully. He tucked the blankets around her and kept holding her hand, trying his best to ignore the beeping machine and the fear that was overcoming him.

* * *

"She's very sick," the doctor said to Tsubaki in English, grateful that she understood him completely. When she seemed unsurprised, he continued "Her fever is very high and she's delirious. She didn't respond at all to my speaking to her. She is also malnourished and suffering from extreme exhaustion. We're going to keep a close eye on her vital signs and try to get her fever down. And then we'll go from there."

Tsubaki nodded again. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Please explain it to the young man in there. He is her boyfriend, isn't he?" the doctor said.

Tsubaki nodded.

"Tell him that he can sit with her and keep the cold compresses on her. The nurse will check on her throughout the night.

"I'll also be close by if she needs anything," he said reassuringly. "All we can do now is wait and see if the first dosage will have an effect."

"Thank you," Tsubaki replied, bowing out of instinct.

As the doctor walked away, Tsubaki stared through the doorway of Tsukushi's hospital room, at the unconscious Tsukushi and her brother who leaned over her protectively.

After a few more moments, Tsubaki squared her shoulders and entered the hospital room.

* * *

"What?" Tsukasa cried. Tsubaki glanced back into the hospital room at Tsukushi and pulled Tsukasa further out the doorway and into the dimly lit hallway.

Tsukasa bent his head and closed his eyes. Tsubaki touched his arm and said quietly, "She could be gravely ill again."

"Again," he repeated. Tsubaki nodded. "She was ill before, in New York. Rui was the one to find her that time. She's been undernourished and exhausted for months. Before she came to find you this time, I had her confined in a hospital for as long as I could."

"She's been sick for months." Tsukasa repeated the words quietly. His voice grew small, and as it did, Tsubaki knew that he was truly frightened.

"Nee-chan, what should I do?" he said plaintively. Tsubaki touched his shoulder.

"Listen, Tsukasa, you have to be really strong now," she said seriously. "You have to stay close to Tsukushi. It will help her."

As he turned to go back into the room, Tsubaki added "Tsukasa, we can only wait and see now."

Tsukasa numbly nodded. He hastened into the room, leaving Tsubaki still watching from the hallway. Picking up a cold compress, he pressed it gently against Tsukushi's neck, noting how hot she was and how she still didn't wake.

As Tsukasa cupped Tsukushi's cheek in his palm, he swallowed the ache in his throat, but it grew until his vision was blurry.

* * *

_The fog was dense and her footing was slippery. Tsukushi stumbled forward, feeling cold and shaky._

_Where was she? Dimly she realized that she was looking for someone._

_Curly hair, deep brown eyes, smirking lips. She felt her heart ache. She wanted to see Tsukasa so badly. She moved through the fog, her hands spread out in front of her, trying to push the mist out of the way to see where she was going._

_

* * *

_

Tsukasa held Tsukushi's hands in his as she reached out and whimpered.

"Where?" she whispered.

He bent his head towards hers. "Makino, can you hear me?"

Her eyelashes fluttered and he said again. "Makino, it's me."

She trembled. Tsukasa caught her hands in his and kissed her fingertips.

"You idiot, I'm right here." As she sighed agitatedly in her sleep, his pressed his forehead against her grasping hands.

* * *

_Tsukushi stumbled over one rock and then another. The ground was slick with mud and she was cold from the wind that blew. The fog hadn't abated; it had grown thicker and more ominous. Tsukushi continued to move forward._

_She heard a low voice and listened carefully. Who was speaking? She couldn't make out the words but moved towards the sound of the voice anyway. Reaching her hands out she thought it was odd that the fog felt like soft kisses._

* * *

"Listen Tsukasa, this is what we found out," Sojiro began. Tsukasa leaned against the wall. He wanted to go back to Tsukushi. He didn't care what happened outside of the walls of that hospital room, only cared that she was still delirious and ill. But as Tsubaki placed a firm hand on his shoulder, he made himself listen to his friends.

"Tsukasa, SPs and policemen are out looking for you and Tsukushi. We passed some of them as we went out to get some food to eat. They haven't shown any interest in the clinic because it's still night. And the doctor has promised that he won't say anything if they do come to search," Sojiro said.

"But that doesn't change the fact that we need to find a place for you and Tsukushi to hide in. All of our houses in this country are being watched. Luckily, our mafia has found an inconspicuous hiding place at a small, trustworthy inn several miles from here. We'll leave for there as soon as Tsukushi is well enough," Akira added.

Tsukasa nodded. He thought he heard a whimper from Tsukushi but when he glanced in, she still lay sleeping. He focused on Rui, but only barely.

"We've managed to secure some money for both of you in several disguised bank accounts," Rui continued.

"And we'll keep thinking of ways to protect you and Tsukushi," Tsubaki finished. She loosened her grip on Tsukasa's shoulder. Tsukasa nodded absently before he slid slowly down the wall into a crouch, his head coming onto his crossed arms as he leaned into his knees. He barely registered his friends and sister who crouched nearby and spoke soothingly to him.

* * *

_Tsukushi stumbled and staggered through the fog. The mud had disappeared and now there was smooth ice under her feet._

_She was standing on a frozen lake. The ice was thin; she could see fish swimming beneath her feet. But as she stepped forward, the ice held her weight and so she continued her progress. _

_The fog was thinner here. But the familiar voice and the warm feeling of kisses on her fingertips was gone. Tsukushi shivered, feeling the cold wash over her again. She was so tired._

_In the distance, there was a different voice that she recognized, speaking softly then louder as she grew near._

_As she heard a familiar haughty laugh, Tsukushi froze._

_She brushed away more fog, whimpering when it felt like needles against her skin. The sense of foreboding grew and she had the urge to turn and run away. But she kept on, compelling herself forward. _

_As her feet slipped on the glassy surface, she stumbled and righted herself. She heard the laugh again and looked up to find Kaede standing before her and peering down with undisguised hatred._

_Tsukushi stepped back instinctively. What was Kaede doing here? And more importantly, where was Tsukasa?  
_

_Tsukushi looked around her, hoping he would appear. If Kaede was here, surely she had brought him with her. Tsukushi could feel the weakness in her limbs taking over. She wanted to sleep so badly. Her head ached and her throat hurt. She felt like she could barely breathe._

"_Where is he?" she demanded. Kaede raised an eyebrow and glowered at her. Tsukushi staggered, the intensity of that look seeming to drain her of more energy. _

"_Please." Tsukushi pleaded, losing her nerve to challenge Kaede. She couldn't think straight anymore. "Please, return him to me," Tsukushi cried softly, falling to her knees._

_Kaede laughed imperiously. _

"_Stupid girl." _

_Tsukushi looked up at her blearily. Kaede gave her a knowing look and pointed down at the ice. _

_And as Tsukushi followed with her gaze, she began to scream a noiseless scream._

_There under the ice, his eyes closed, was Tsukasa, floating on his back within the water. Tsukushi scrambled above him, screaming that noiseless scream as Kaede laughed. _

_She banged her fist on the ice, tried to break it. It began to crack and she hit it harder, so that she could reach into it to grab him. He couldn't be lost to her, he couldn't be. She'd pull him up out of there and he'd wake up and smile at her again._

_He'd hold her tight and laugh, telling her that she was an idiot for worrying. And then they would escape. _

_Tsukushi gasped for breath, as she plunged into the ice and water. The ice splintered as she fell through. Unable to breathe, she still desperately reached for Tsukasa's still body._

* * *

The crash resounded in the quiet hallway. The monitor was beeping in alarm. Tsukasa's eyes shot open and he shoved his friends out of the way as he tore into the hospital room. He stumbled forward, to where Tsukushi lay on the floor wheezing and gasping for breath. He shouted for the nurse and doctor in Japanese. The IV bag had fallen and Tsukasa shoved it at Sojiro to hold as he turned Tsukushi in his arms.

She clutched at her chest and screamed noiselessly.

"MAKINO," Tsukasa shouted, pulling her upwards and cradling her. He tried to soothe her but she still gasped as though she couldn't get enough air.

"What the hell is happening? Help me!" he cried in Japanese to no one in particular, as he smoothed her swea- soaked hair from her face and tried to calm her.

"It's all right. Just breathe Makino!" She gripped him. Her lips moved and he saw that she was calling his name, over and over again, although no sound came. From beneath her closed eyelids, tears formed and rolled down her cheeks. She stiffened and continued to struggle in his arms. She clawed at him.

Suddenly, the doctor and nurse appeared. The doctor shoved an oxygen mask into Tsukasa's hand, saying and simultaneously miming that he should hold it to Tsukushi's nose and lips. When Tsukasa didn't understand, Tsubaki shouted over the din.

"Tsukasa, she's hyperventilating. He wants you to use the oxygen mask to help her breathe."

Tsukasa pressed the mask to Tsukushi's face and held it firmly.

* * *

_She was drowning. Tsukushi reached for Tsukasa's body again and again, trying to save him even as she felt herself losing the struggle to stay afloat. She called his name again and again, her voice completely gone. They wouldn't, couldn't drown. As she dipped beneath the black waters to try and wrap her arms around him, she felt something cover her mouth unexpectedly._

_She lashed out and tore it away._

_

* * *

_

Tsukasa winced as Tsukushi hit him in the face. He pulled the mask away, and shouted "We have to do something else!"

Tsukasa impulsively cupped Tsukushi's face in one of his palms, and then pressed her mouth closed and kissed her hard, as he tried to coax her to breathe through her nose. Tsukushi continued to struggle, tears flowing down her face. Tsukasa kept his mouth pressure firm, praying that this would work and start to slow her breathing down.

* * *

_Tsukushi went limp in the water, the feeling of suffocating suddenly abating. Instead something softer was pressing against her lips, with the familiarity of a kiss._

_She sank down into the water, and as she did, her hand brushed an arm and a shoulder. She reached out, gripped the body before her firmly. Her hands searched, felt a man's neck and face. And as her fingers contacted curly hair she breathed with relief as the mysterious kiss continued. She embraced him, noting with surprise that he was warm instead of cold, and that the water was actually white instead of murky black. _

_She took one slow breath after another and as she did, the pressure on her lips decreased a little. She moved her lips against the pressure, weakly kissed back and as she did, she slowly opened her eyes._

_

* * *

_

The light was so bright. But silhouetted against the light was the curly hair that she knew so well. She gazed up trying to see Tsukasa clearly. Everything was so blurry.

She felt drops falling on her face, they were warm and wet. Was it raining here? Tsukushi blinked and licked her lips, tasting salt. Warm fingers smoothed back her hair; she heard his familiar deep voice calling her name. She rasped in reply.

"Domyoji?" She felt herself being pulled closer in response.

He was speaking to her but she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. She reached out and again felt his familiar face and curly hair under her fingertips. She smiled. He was really here with her.

Suddenly she was being lifted upwards. Her head fell back and she felt the world spin, only to right itself as he shifted her so that her head was supported on his shoulder. He placed her on something soft, but didn't let go. Then someone else was touching her, and she trembled as she felt a pinprick in her arm and a mask came over her face.

Tsukushi lifted her hand to pull the mask away again but as oxygen filled it she breathed in deeply.

She gratefully turned her face into Tsukasa's shoulder and held onto him tight as he nuzzled her forehead. Comforted by this, Tsukushi's eyes closed and she drifted into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

_To be continued…_

-Maho-chan (10/3/2010)


	5. Part 5

_AN: Hope you enjoy part 5 of Tomorrow. -Maho-chan :)  
_

* * *

**Tomorrow**  
**A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

**Part 5**

The silence was broken only by the soft beeping of the heart monitor nearby. Tsukasa leaned his forehead against Tsukushi's hand that was held tight in his hand and sighed. As he kissed her fingertips, he glanced at her sleeping face. The clock on the wall ticked and he glanced over at it.

He knew that he should get some rest, they had even provided an empty bed near hers that he could use. But try as he might, he couldn't make himself lie down and leave her side. Even if she was next to him, even if he could see her when he opened his eyes, he still couldn't tear himself away from being as near to her as he could be.

As if he could protect her from whatever was ravaging her inside, making her so ill.

Tsukasa swallowed.

Her fever had gone down a few degrees, and her delirious dreaming seemed to have subsided for the moment. But she was far from out of danger, as the heart monitor, the drip of the IV and the oxygen mask over her face reminded him.

As he brushed some hair from her face and rubbed his thumb against her cheek, she stirred and turned her head slightly towards him. Tsukasa gently smiled, then started as quick footsteps were heard and a slight draft wafted into the room. As the curtains next to her hospital bed billowed, Sojiro, Rui and Akira appeared.

Sojiro quickly closed the door to the hospital room and shut off any remaining lights. Akira went about closing the curtains around the bed. Sojiro ducked through then and tugged the curtain as closed as he could. Rui carefully turned off the volume on the heart monitor. They looked around frantically.

"What's happening?" Tsukasa queried, his hand tightening around Tsukushi's. He stood as he heard a clattering from outside the hospital door. As his grip tightened again, Tsukushi winced in her sleep.

Rui leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"The SPs are outside. We saw them through the window and barely had a chance to get out of sight. Onee-sama is hiding in the Doctor's office."

Tsukasa whispered back "What about the doctor and nurse?"

"The doctor and nurse have promised not to say anything." Akira added.

There was another clatter outside and Tsukasa stiffened. Sojiro backed into the bed and looked around him. Finding an unused IV stand, he pulled it into his hands and held it like a weapon. Akira clenched his fists and stood next to him. Rui also stood.

Tsukasa let go of Tsukushi's hand, placing it gently on her stomach before he moved to stand next to his friends. There was another clatter then agitated voices.

"Domyoji-sama said that we have to keep looking, regardless of what the doctor says."

"Go look in there."

Tsukasa held his breath. As the footsteps became louder outside their door, he prepared himself for a fight.

* * *

Tsukushi swallowed and slowly closed her fingers. She frowned as her fist closed around loose blankets. She heard a scuffle which roused her awareness of shallow nervous breathing near her.

Where was she? The last thing she remembered was finding Tsukasa safe and sound after that horrible dream in which they had tumbled into the frozen lake.

But after that?

All she remembered was darkness and the sensation of Tsukasa holding her hand.

Where was he? She reached out and when she didn't find his hand, couldn't feel him reaching for her, she awoke fully.

She blinked a few times. At first everything was a blur and then she heard it.

"We will find Tsukasa sama. If he's not here, he's close by."

Tsukushi inhaled sharply, her breath caught in her throat as she was overcome by fear. The blurriness subsided. As she heard something metal fall with a clatter and footsteps shuffle past, she turned her head towards the sounds, her eyes wide.

She stared and she found the backs of four, tall people blocking her view. She reached out and grabbed the sweater of one of them.

Tsukasa jumped as he felt a hand tugging on his clothes. He turned quickly and found Tsukushi gazing up at him in shock.

Rui, Akira and Sojiro glanced over at her, and then brought their gazes back to the direction of the door. Tsukasa leaned over and carefully gathered Tsukushi in his arms, embracing her so that she was almost sitting. He pressed his lips against her ear.

"Don't worry, stupid." he murmured, holding her tight. Tsukushi looked over his shoulder at the door. She weakly embraced him back as she looked over in the direction that Akira, Rui and Sojiro were looking. She braced for a fight, her hands closing into fists. Feeling this, Tsukasa leaned back and kissed her forehead, before he met her gaze. Seeing the determination in her eyes, he held her close again, as he whispered in her ear.

"Makino, you don't have to fight." Tsukasa urgently tried to reassure her. "Just relax. We'll take care of it."

He laid her carefully against the pillows as they all heard shouting. He turned quickly and took up a stance, ready to fight whatever came through the door. Tsukushi stared at his back, a frightened cry caught in her throat. She blinked back fearful tears as she watched him.

If they came in…

No matter what, she would definitely get up and fight them too.

Tsukushi turned on her side and watched the curtains that separated them from the closed door. She sobbed silently as her head ached and spun, and she willed herself to stay conscious.

_Won't lose you again._

_Ever._

She thought agitatedly as she braced herself.

The angry voices came closer, it seemed as though there were so many people in the hallway. Sojiro raised his makeshift weapon as Rui picked up the chair and got ready to heave it forward. Akira and Tsukasa clenched their fists.

Tsukushi managed to pull herself up on her elbows, her body shaking.

And then there was an ominous pause.

Before the curtains billowed as the door opened.

As a figure entered, the F4 moved.

Only to fall back as Tsubaki interjected.

"It's alright, it's me!"

Tsukasa sighed with relief as Rui set the chair down and Sojiro put the IV stand away. Akira turned on the lights as Tsubaki pulled back the curtains and gasping, said.

"The doctor and nurse took care of it. The local police took them away." Tsubaki rubbed her forehead and continued. "Thank goodness there are still places where our mother's influence doesn't work."

At the sound of a soft sniffle, Tsukasa turned to find Tsukushi straining to stay propped up on her elbows. She cried quietly with relief. He embraced her, held her close as he coaxed her to lie down again. He gently wiped her face with some of the tissues he pulled from the box on the table near her bedside.

As her cries went from silent to soft whimpers, he waved everyone away. They left her room quickly, Akira leaning on Sojiro as he mumbled "I swear my life is shorter after that." Rui was the last to leave and as he did he pulled the curtains closed around the bed again.

* * *

Tsukasa wiped more tears from Tsukushi's face then cupped her cheek in his palm and chastised.

"Makino, stop crying."

Tsukushi hiccupped and sobbed.

"Makino." he said ardently as he leaned over her. He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed as a repressed wave of fear caused a shudder to pass through his body.

"Didn't I say not to worry?" he said gruffly to her, with a feigned confidence that he was still trying to feel. Tsukushi continued to cry, her breath fogging up her oxygen mask.

"I…" she said faintly between sobs. "I…thought…"

As her crying continued, Tsukasa pulled her into his arms again. Supporting her back, he kissed her cheek, her ear, her neck, in an attempt to soothe her. Tsukushi reached up and tried to move her oxygen mask aside, and cried harder when she found herself too exhausted to move it up and way from her mouth. Noticing this, Tsukasa moved it aside for her. As she tipped her head up, he met her lips, kissing her ardently until her crying subsided then stopped, the tears drying on her pale cheeks.

Her fever burned steadily between them as they kissed. Tsukushi clutched at him, trying to hold him close as much as she could. He nuzzled her nose and then kissed her mouth again. He held her until her eyes closed and she dozed in his arms. And even after he had replaced the oxygen mask and laid her down on the bed again, he cupped her face in his hands and pressed kisses against it until she lay fast asleep.

* * *

The doctor checked Tsukushi's vital signs, relieved that Tsukasa was out in the hallway and not hovering anxiously. The boy's concern and carefully controlled distress was palpable to the point of being distracting. Only after Tsubaki had led Tsukasa away had the doctor and nurse finally been able to concentrate.

The doctor took Tsukushi's blood pressure as the nurse changed her IV bags, adding another IV solution to the ones Tsukushi had been taking in before.

Tsukushi's pulse was still weak and erratic, the fever hadn't abated as much as it should have. The doctor carefully thought about solutions they hadn't yet tried.

They could try sponge baths to bring the fever down.

Or another drug.

But no matter what, something had to change. She was already too weak for their liking.

From his conversations with Tsubaki, it was clear that Tsukushi had been suffering for the last year, not just from this recurring illness but from constant stress and exhaustion. As he placed her hand on the bed, he noted how thin she was.

Thinking back to the events of earlier that night, if he could prescribe anything, he would tell them to find some safe haven, where they would be safe from whoever was pursuing them. As Tsukushi shifted agitatedly in her sleep, he thought that only then could she finally, fully heal.

But if the pressure of the pursuit continued, both in her mind and her environment, the stress would continue to plague her and keep her from getting well.

And if she didn't begin to get well soon.

The doctor sighed.

Her condition would deteriorate further and become even more dangerous for her.

As Tsukushi whimpered, the doctor said to the nurse. "Please go get him."

As the nurse hurried out the door, the doctor carefully covered Tsukushi up with the blankets then patted her hand as he said reassuringly in English.

"Don't worry, he's coming."

* * *

The doctor took a deep breath as he began to carefully explain Tsukushi's condition. The mental state of the young man in front of him was another primary concern. His experience told him that the boy was dangerously close to breaking down from the strain.

Tsukasa held Tsukushi's hands in his and looked at him expectantly, hopefully.

In English, Tsubaki asked him to begin.

"We've changed the medicines she is taking. We've had to put her on some additional medicines and nutrients."

At the serious tone of his voice, Tsukasa's expression turned from hopeful to fearful. The doctor paused then continued.

"Her pulse is still erratic and so we need to keep monitoring her heartbeat. She should stay on oxygen."

Tsukasa nodded as Tsubaki translated. His nod was stiff. The doctor recognized the telltale signs of emotional shock setting in.

"I'd like Tsukasa to help us cool down her body. Her fever isn't abating, and it is important that we do everything we can to get it to subside. Can he help us?"

Tsubaki translated and Tsukasa nodded.

The doctor smiled encouragingly. "Good. Even in her feverish state, she is unhappy when Tsukasa isn't with her, and I'd like him to stay close to her, so that she feels better."

Tsukasa nodded and moved closer to Tsukushi's sleeping form, almost hovering over her. He was willing to do anything that could help her.

The doctor continued. "The nurse will bring in the things to use and show Tsukasa what needs to be done."

He began to leave the room. Before he left, he motioned to Tsubaki to come with him. Tsukasa didn't notice, as he watched Tsukushi's face.

"Tsubaki, if she doesn't begin to get better, we will likely need to refer her to a hospital and put her in a specialized ICU. She is in very serious condition." he said to her quietly. "I don't know what this means for your being in hiding, but you all need to know how ill she is and what we may need to do."

Tsubaki nodded. "Thank you for telling me. I'll find some way to tell my brother and will think of what we will do if that happens."

As the doctor left, Tsubaki said softly to herself. "But please, let Tsukushi get well before we have to make that decision."

* * *

Rui looked through the door of the hospital room as he heard Tsukasa's low murmuring and Tsukushi's soft crying. From where he stood, he met the gaze of the nurse, who looked back at him with concern. He drew closer, and peered carefully around the beside curtain.

Tsukushi lay on the bed, her shoulders and arms bare, the rest of her body covered with a sheet. Tsubaki held Tsukushi's legs still as Tsukasa gently sponged off Tsukushi's bare neck, shoulders and arms.

As Rui watched, Tsukushi stirred and tried to push Tsukasa away.

"Cold." she complained, her head tossing on the pillow. As her cheek met another cold wet compress, she shied away, only to encounter another on the other side.

"No." Tsukushi shivered. As she kicked her leg, Tsubaki placed a hand on her knee to keep it still. Her arm swung out and the nurse gently caught her arm and placed it across Tsukushi's stomach. Tsukasa patted the tears from Tsukushi's face with a dry cloth before returning to the task at hand.

"Please stop." Tsukushi pleaded, her voice muffled by the oxygen mask. Tsukasa's stomach clenched in knots as Tsukushi tried to push the compresses away again.

"Too much." she sobbed, as she took another shuddering breath. "Oh no." she shook her head, desperate to get away from the cold.

As he pressed the compresses closer, Tsukushi cried. "It hurts…Domyoji…"

Tsukasa faltered. Noticing this, Tsubaki let go of holding Tsukushi's knees and moved to help him. Rui came forward then and held Tsukushi's legs still. Tsubaki nodded to Rui gratefully. Tsubaki helped sponge off Tsukushi's neck as Tsukasa cupped Tsukushi's face in his hands and tried to hold her still.

"Domyoji…_Domyoji_…" she called out.

Tsukasa answered her hoarsely. "Makino, we have to do this, your fever is too high…" She strained against his hold and his expression grew mournful.

"Why does it hurt?" he asked the nurse in Japanese.

She looked up from adjusting Tsukushi's IV and after hearing Tsubaki's translation, answered. "Her illness is causing the body pain."

Tsukasa nodded.

"Makino." Tsukasa said imploringly. "I know it hurts but we have to do this to help you."

Tsukushi shook her head. "Hurts so much. I want to stop…" she gasped for breath and tried to squirm towards him. "I…please…Domyoji…" she reached for him to embrace her. He swallowed as he gently pushed her arms back down onto the bed.

"Please…make it stop…_please._" she begged him. Opening her eyes, she looked at each of them, wild eyed and imploring. When they didn't move or let her move, she moaned, more tears flowing down her cheeks.

Tsukasa looked over at the nurse who nodded and took Tsukushi's temperature. As the thermometer beeped, and she shook her head, Tsukasa closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Makino, your temperature is still too high…so we have to continue…" he rubbed her forehead gently as she hiccupped through her cries. "I'm here. We'll stop as soon as it goes down a little." Her fists gripped his shirt as she tried to pull herself up. Tsukasa's face grew ever more contrite as he loosened her grip, causing her to cry harder.

"Don't cry stupid. Don't…" he kissed her fingers and held them in his hands. As her fingers closed around his, he coaxed her. "You can squeeze my hands if it hurts. I won't let go."

Tsukushi looked up at him deliriously and continued to weep as they pressed on.

Her cries continued until she was too exhausted to do anything more than silently sob. As the nurse went to get more water and compresses, Tsukasa pressed his lips to Tsukushi's ear and said in a shaking voice. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts so badly. But we have to…your fever has to go down."

As she shivered, too tired to speak and respond, he continued hoarsely. "When your fever goes down…just wait Makino…we are almost done."

As she gave an almost imperceptible nod of assent, Tsukasa steeled himself again and went to help the nurse with the compresses.

* * *

2 hours later…

Tsukasa leaned against the wall as he watched Tsukushi sleep, her chest rising and falling slowly. Finally her fever had decreased a few degrees, leaving her still and quiet as she lay unconscious. Tsukasa swallowed, as he watched the heart monitor.

He rubbed his eyes as he fought the urge to sink down next to her bed and close his eyes from his own weariness.

He wouldn't give in to his tiredness; there was still so much he needed to make sure of. He needed to make sure she would be alright.

She didn't move as he continued to watch her. After a while, his mind tortured him with remembrances of her moans from earlier that night.

_Oh…no…Domyoji…oh no… _

He winced with the memory of how she had suffered while he, the nurse, his sister and even Rui had held her in place as they fought the fever that was ravaging her body.

His vision blurred as he realized that she had called his first name at some point, hoarsely screamed it as she had tried to fight his grip, her body shaking with pain.

He hated that he had had to force her, but also grimly realized that he had to do something, anything to get her to heal.

Even if her suffering was tearing his heart into pieces.

Tsukasa swallowed and moved towards her bed, busying himself with adjusting the light blanket covering her. They had dressed her in the hospital pajamas again. He could see the outline of the heart monitor wires through the thin cotton cloth.

As he moved her arm under the blanket and tucked the cloth around her, she instinctively shied away from his touch, her body trembling even in her sleep.

Horrified, he looked down at her. He watched her, his expression changing from shock to sorrow.

_I'm sorry._

_Makino_

Tsukasa turned away and clenched his fist, frustrated.

Why had he let them do that? Even though it had helped a little, the amount that she had cried had been too much. He shouldn't have let that happen to her. And now, she feared his touch.

Overcome by guilt, he moaned softly to himself as he thought back to earlier. She had reached for him earlier and he…

He hadn't pulled her towards him and held her close to comfort her.

Even though he had wanted to so badly, he had kept on, his heart hurting but his mind made up.

But even so, surely he could have stopped for a moment…

And when the nurse had given them the thumbs up and they had stopped, Tsukushi had continued to shiver. He had pulled her close then but she had already fallen unconscious, her mouth slack as her exhaustion won out.

_Too late…_

And the result of all their efforts and her suffering had been lowering her temperature a mere 2 degrees. Not even enough to feel like she was out of danger.

Tsukasa hit his forehead with his fist as his eyes closed.

_Makino…_

_What should I do now?_

The unbearable feeling of helplessness and anger at himself drove him to leave the room, to rush out of it like he was being pursued.

_Makino.  
_

* * *

_To be continued._

_-Maho-chan (5-23-2011)_


	6. Part 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango.  
_

* * *

AN: You know, I'm never sure what to say in the ANs for this fic, because it is perhaps my most serious and intense story so far. So while I continue to puzzle over future author's notes for this fic, I'll simply say that here is the next part, with another part coming asap. :) –Maho-chan

* * *

**Tomorrow  
****A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
****By Maho-chan  
**

* * *

**Part 6**

The nurse checked Tsukushi's vital signs, her expression growing more and more concerned as she beheld the listless state Tsukushi was in.

She beeped the doctor. As he entered the room, she said to him in a low voice.

"She seems weaker."

The doctor sighed. "I can't think of any other options, can you?"

The nurse shook her head.

"I think she needs to be taken to an ICU."

He nodded. "We've reached that point. Her survival depends on it."

They both turned as an audible gasp came from behind them. Tsukasa stared at them, as the sandwich his sister had forced upon him fell from his hands and tumbled onto the floor.

He swallowed and drew close to the bed, not touching Tsukushi for fear that she would be scared that they would put the cold compresses on again. He gazed down at her sleeping face, his expression grim as he said slowly in English.

"What is her condition?"

The doctor looked at him then asked carefully, "Do you want to call your sister to translate?"

"No." Tsukasa said gruffly, his fingers playing with the blanket, as close to Tsukushi's hand as he dared it to be. "Tell me…" He paused and then added, "Please."

The doctor brought over a chair and motioned for him to sit. Tsukasa was about to resist but took the seat as tiredness over came him. He continued to stare at Tsukushi as the doctor said slowly.

"She's not doing well. A larger hospital might help her."

Tsukasa swallowed. "There will be more people there." he said.

"Yes." the doctor replied, "I can try to arrange for there to be as much privacy as possible, but a larger hospital might expose you to attention."

"She will be watching the larger hospitals." Tsukasa commented, his voice flat.

"We need to get her there within the day if she doesn't get any better."

Tsukasa felt his heart sink. As he stared at Tsukushi's wan face, he knew that it was unlikely she would suddenly get better. His mind began to calculate what might happen.

If they went to a larger hospital, he would surely be taken by his mother again.

But this time…his mother might also thwart the efforts of the hospital staff to save Tsukushi. His mother hated any form of defiance. She might focus on Tsukushi in her attempts to control him and bend him to her will.

Even if his sister and the others tried to buy the staff's secrecy, a larger number of people could be connected with his mother. They might be following his mother's orders, secretly reporting to her.

If they were lucky, they might last a day without detection.

But even so, he couldn't afford to risk Tsukushi's life like that.

Tsukasa felt a numb calm come over his body.

_Her life._

He stared at the heart meter, at the beats by which he measured his own happiness. He reached for her hand, his remorse overridden by his determination.

A plan began to form in his mind as he held her hand tight.

* * *

"Tsukasa!" Tsubaki gasped, as they spoke in hushed voices over Tsukushi's sleeping form. Tsukasa clasped Tsukushi's hand in his as he hardened his jaw and tried not to be swayed by his sister's agitation.

"You can't." she continued, her voice a harsh whisper, "You can't just turn yourself over to them."

Tsukasa frowned but didn't respond.

"If you turn yourself over to them…"

"What?" Sojiro interjected in surprise. He came over and stared at Tsukasa's grim expression.

"You can't be serious." Sojiro said, grabbing Tsukasa's arm. Tsukasa shrugged out of Sojiro's hold as he gazed at Tsukushi's face.

"If you do that, you don't know what your mother will do to you." Sojiro continued, "We might not be able to find you again."

"And what about Tsukushi?" Tsubaki cried, "She won't be able to stand it."

Tsukasa swallowed then said in a low voice, "If I go, they will forget about her. You can take her to a good hospital and they can heal her. It's the only way."

"No it isn't." Tsubaki argued, "We'll think of something else, just give us more time."

"There isn't any time!" Tsukasa snapped, raising an angry gaze to hers. He shook as he explained, "She's too ill. She can't even move; she's so exhausted. She's been unconscious for too long. The doctor is right. I have to go to protect her."

None of them noticed that Rui and Akira were there, until Rui said softly, "It will break her heart."

A pause ensued before Tsukasa said in a flat tone, "She will have to get over it."

They all looked at him in shock. "She…She won't be able to…" Akira started, as Sojiro clenched his fist and Tsubaki looked horrified.

"She will have to." Tsukasa turned to Rui. Rui looked at his best friend, and saw that his hands were shaking. The imperceptible trembling grew until he realized Tsukasa was trembling slightly all over.

"You will have to make her forget about me." Tsukasa said painfully. Rui's eyes widened.

"You will make her stop looking for me. Make her forget about me." Tsukasa gripped her hands as he said this.

"What if she never sees you again?" Rui asked softly.

"Then at least she will be alive." Tsukasa finished. He placed Tsukushi's hand on her stomach and walked away.

"Tsukasa!" Tsubaki called out as she hurried after him. Sojiro and Akira followed, Sojiro cursing under his breath.

Rui glanced at Tsukushi, who continued to sleep, before following them as well.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Tsukasa buttoned the borrowed jacket then adjusted the collar, before putting on his hat. He slipped the borrowed cell phone in his pocket and then bent over Tsukushi. Pulling her into his arms, he held her close as he pressed his face against her hair.

Tsukasa breathed deeply, savoring the feeling of her in his arms.

"I love you." he whispered softly into her ear. When she didn't respond, he nuzzled her forehead, and planted soft kisses there.

"Listen…I…" he started to explain, "You are so sick and I have to do something."

He looked at her pale face, hoping she might wake. He felt her forehead, caressed her cheek, trying to rouse her from her slumber.

She slept on; her body limp in his embrace.

"If I don't do something…you could really die." he said hoarsely as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I will never let that happen. So you have to trust that I'm right…" he said to her as he laid her back down on the bed.

"Can you hear me?" A few of his tears dripped onto her face and he wiped them away quickly. He fussed with the blankets as more tears fell from his eyes.

He went about smoothing the blankets around her, tucking her small hands in them, before making sure they covered her completely to keep her warm. He smoothed them over her legs, her feet, rubbed her arms that were so thin. He bent his head and continued.

"I have to…" Tsukasa tried again to explain, only to pause again as he watched her. He stared at her for a long while. His hands fisted in the blankets that covered her.

"Damn." He hit his fist on the edge of the bed in frustration.

"I…" It was too much. He couldn't say anymore to her, couldn't think about it anymore.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled her oxygen mask aside and kissed her lips roughly. Before turning away and walking quickly and decisively out the door.

* * *

Tsukushi's eyelids fluttered.

_I have to…_

_So you need to trust me…_

_Tsukasa, you can't!_

_You will make her forget._

_It will break her heart._

_Tsukasa!_

Their words plagued her thoughts as she began to wake. Had she been dreaming? What was happening? Tsukushi opened her eyes and found herself alone.

She weakly turned her head. Looking towards the door, she whispered, "Domyoji?"

She watched the door, waiting for him to return. When a few minutes passed, she remembered something else.

_She needs to go to the hospital._

_You can't just turn yourself over to them!_

_I have to go to protect her._

"No." Tsukushi opened her eyes fully. Surely she had dreamed that conversation. But as she felt the oxygen mask that was slightly displaced off of her mouth and nose, she began to panic.

He had kissed her. It hadn't been a dream…which meant that he was leaving.

He was leaving!

Tsukushi gasped. She couldn't let him do that.

_You have to get well._

She would get well. He didn't have to leave for that to happen.

"Stupid." she moaned as she began to sit up. Her limbs trembled and she felt nauseated. "I have to get up. I have to stop him." She swung her legs over edge the bed. She pulled the wires of the heart monitor off of her chest and tugged the oxygen mask off her head.

She ignored feeling out of breath and concentrated on the IV attached to her arm.

Unsure of how to detach it, instead she reached for the IV stand as she slid forward and off the bed to standing. As her pajama clad legs almost buckled beneath her, she braced herself against the IV stand. Sliding it forward, she began an unsteady gait towards the door.

_Moron._

_Don't go._

Tsukushi shuffled forward.

_I have to hurry. _

_Hurry!_

After what seemed like an eternity, she made it to the door and into the hallway. She blinked down the darkened corridor, at the five figures at the end of the hallway near the front doors. As Tsubaki embraced Tsukasa and Sojiro nodded at him, Tsukushi gathered all of her remaining energy.

"NO!" She tried to shout, as she lunged forward. As she did, she lost her balance and tumbled forward, IV stand and all. Lying on the cold linoleum, she realized that her voice had been too weak and he probably hadn't heard her.

"Domyoji!" Tsukushi cried, as she writhed in agony on the cold tiles.

* * *

"Thank goodness Little Brother!" No sooner had Tsubaki enfolded Tsukasa in a hug when he heard a soft cry and a clatter. He looked up and then bolted down the hallway.

"Makino! What the hell are you doing?" Tsukasa shouted as he neared her. He quickly lifted her into his arms as Rui also reached them and righted the IV stand, before going to find the nurse.

Tsukushi looked up at Tsukasa, tears falling from her eyes. She reached a hand up and gripped his collar as hard as she could.

"Don't go back to them. You don't have to go back to them." she gasped as she stared up at him, barely able to catch her breath. "I don't want you to go!"

He embraced her, tucking her head under his chin and after the nurse appeared to help with the IV, began carrying her into the room.

"I don't want you to go." Tsukushi repeated, "Idiot." She squirmed in his grasp. As he put her on the bed, she kicked him as hard as she could.

"I know stupid, its okay." Tsukasa said as the nurse ducked out of the room to get the doctor.

"No." Tsukushi shook her head. "No." she moaned, gripping his jacket.

As she continued to fight him, Tsukasa felt her forehead then held her shoulders still.

"It's going to be alright. Calm down." As she shook her head agitatedly, he cried, "Makino!

"No, you are too stupid." Tsukushi sobbed, "You can't leave like that. I…" She tried to punch his chest with her small fists.

"I'm not going to forget you just because you said so." she blurted out. Tsukasa cupped her face in his hands and leaned towards her.

"Don't leave!" she reiterated.

"You idiot, of course I won't leave." Tsukasa said reassuringly, before he kissed her lips.

As he pulled away, Tsukushi said incredulously, "What?"

"I said of course not." Tsukasa chastised as he pressed kisses against her eye lids, her nose and her chin.

"But you said…I heard…arguing."

"I thought I would leave." Tsukasa began, only to hold her leg still as she tried to kick him again.

"STUPID!" Tsukushi exclaimed as loud as she could.

"Calm down! Let me finish." he replied. He smiled wryly at her. "I thought about it. But when I tried to leave you..."

"My gut wouldn't let me do it. So I told my sister to help me find another way."

He kissed her again before continuing. "So you have to get well here. Even if I have to give you sponge baths until you scream. You will get better." he ordered.

Tsukushi nodded, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"And I'm never, ever going to leave you." he lectured. "Remember, I said I'd follow you into hell."

He looked around at the IV bags, the oxygen tanks and the heart meter and muttered, "I'd say we are pretty close to that now. But no matter what, I'm keeping my promise to follow you wherever you go."

"But you have to get better, no matter what. I don't care what excuse you have. My orders." Tsukasa finished.

Tsukushi frowned and then burst into soft laughter. She quietly laughed and cried as Tsukasa pulled her into his arms to hold her close.

* * *

_One hour later…_

Tsukushi slowly opened her eyes and watched as Tsukasa read the newspaper from his seat next to her bed. She gazed upon his tired face, memorizing his arching eyebrows, his long eyelashes, the shape of his mouth. Taking a deep breath through the oxygen mask, she savored the warmth of his hand clasped over hers. Turning her head even more, she was startled when he said exasperatedly, "Makino."

She blinked up at him as he leveled her with an irritated gaze, the newspaper put aside as he brought his full attention to her.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Tsukushi stared at him. "I was sleeping." she said defensively.

"No you weren't." he caressed her forehead with his fingertips and then pressed his palm against her cheek to gauge her temperature. "You keep staring at me."

"It's because you look dumb." Tsukushi retorted softly.

"Really?" Tsukasa absently queried as he reached for the thermometer then gently moved her oxygen mask off of her mouth. Placing the thermometer in her mouth, he met her gaze again.

Tsukushi's eyes filled with tears as her expression turned fearful.

"Hey, you..." Tsukasa began. The thermometer beeped and he took it from her and then replaced the oxygen mask, before glancing at the diagnostic screen.

"You have to rest now. Your temperature is up a little."

When she didn't answer, and just kept looking at him fearfully, Tsukasa said gruffly, "Stop worrying, I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to keep awake to make sure."

"I'm not." Tsukushi replied, as she swallowed back tears.

Tsukasa smiled slightly.

"I told you that you have to get better." he chastised, as he brought his palm over her eyes so that she would close them. A few more tears fell, wetting her cheeks. He gently wiped the tears away and said reassuringly.

"Sleep now. I'm watching over you." Tsukasa said softly. "And the sooner you get better, the sooner we can leave this place." He sighed.

"Plus, I'm getting impatient not being able to lay down with you in my arms." he added as he looked around them.

Tsukushi's eyes opened as he continued, "You lying in this bed with an oxygen mask on and hooked up to machines were not what I had in mind for a reunion night, silly." He gave her sideways look. You are delaying our spending the night together, Makino."

As she weakly hit his arm and muttered "Pervert." Tsukasa laughed.

Smiling to herself, Tsukushi listened to his low laugh as she let him gently press his fingertips against her closed eyelids. As he continued to chuckle and rub her forehead, then her cheek with his thumb, Tsukushi finally relaxed, falling into another deep sleep.

* * *

Tsukasa listened as the doctors conferred around Tsukushi's bed. He stayed in his position by her side, her hand held tight in his. She continued to sleep, her expression relaxed. As the nurse reported her temperature, down four degrees, the new doctors and the original doctor nodded with satisfaction.

The extra medicines they had brought with them were working.

They continued to speak, until they called Tsubaki over and asked her to translate for them.

Tsukasa listened carefully to her translation, although he had already caught some of what they had said in English. The new fever medicine was finally working. Her temperature was going down steadily as they had hoped.

The fluid in her lungs, for they had finally ruled that it was recurrent pneumonia, was actually not that bad at this point. They were dosing her with antibiotics for the pneumonia and would be able to take her off the oxygen shortly.

The hydration packs that they were administering via the IV were working as well. Overall, she was getting better.

But, they admonished him; she still needed rest and nourishment. Tsukasa nodded.

As they explained that the recurrent infections and fevers were dangerous and that she needed to get healthy and avoid stress so that she could fully recover, Tsukasa nodded again.

"I'll make sure of it." Tsukasa reassured them, as he looked down at her.

As they all left the room, still speaking with satisfaction about the success of the treatment of this difficult case, he thought.

_They didn't need to remind me._

_Of course I'll take care of you. _

_I'll protect you._

_Always. _

* * *

Tsukasa tiredly drank the cup of coffee in his hands as he sauntered down the darkened corridor and back to Tsukushi's room. He yawned, noting that the caffeine wasn't as effective as it had been before. Reaching the doorway to her room, he felt his heart leap as Tsubaki, who had taken over watching Tsukushi, leaned in and listened to something Tsukushi was saying in her sleep.

Worried that Tsukushi had become delirious again, Tsukasa hurried forward and put his coffee on the bedside table before hovering over Tsukushi.

"What is it?"

He touched Tsukushi's shoulder and then her face. His heart began to beat faster.

"Is she alright? Is her fever up again?"

Tsubaki looked up at him from her position near Tsukushi's head and smiled.

"She's fine. Her fever is still going down. In fact, it's almost completely down. But she's dreaming and talking in her sleep."

As soon as Tsubaki finished saying this, sure enough, Tsukushi sighed and mumbled,

"Idiot, why don't you like cabbage?"

Tsubaki laughed softly. "I think she means you, don't you?" She got up to leave. As Tsubaki left, Tsukushi sighed again.

"Eggplant?" she asked as she frowned. Tsukasa smoothed her furrowed brow with his fingertips.

"So picky." she muttered, "Maybe rolled egg."

Tsukasa listened carefully as Tsukushi moaned, "Some carrots but not too many."

"And rice with sesame seeds."

Tsukasa watched her affectionately. As he kissed her forehead, she muttered, "But no natto."

"Right." she said, her eyelids fluttering.

As she quieted, Tsukasa said softly to her, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Tsukushi smiled to herself in her sleep. "I'll make you a bento."

"Alright then, you better. I want it soon Makino. I'm always hungry for the bentos you make." Tsukasa replied. Tsukushi nodded slightly and slept quietly then.

Tsukasa sat down and contentedly watched her for a long while, until he dozed.

* * *

_To be continued…_

-Maho-chan 7/2/2011


End file.
